Bad Weather
by Ouchness
Summary: The war is over, but that doesn't mean everyone gets out alive unscratched. Some die, others learn how to get through their hardships. For Lavi, he's taking it as though it yet another rainy day. Who knows, he might get lucky. RATED M FOR A REASON! Allen x Lavi. Yes, in that order. Lavi gets to be uke. Bit of character death and some angst.


**Title:** Bad Weather

**Universe:** Man

**Pairings: **Allen/Lavi! ParentalCross/Allen. Hints of Link/Lenalee

**Summary:** The war is over. Not everyone survives, of course. But getting through the hardships can be rewarding.

**Disclaimer:** DGM is not my property.

**Author's Notes:** I know I got multiple stories going on, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, why not just write about it, ya know? Plus, its Allen being the dominate one with Lavi. There's a lack of those here on site, so I figured it would be a nice thing to see.

Huge warning, toward the end, it gets really explicit and detailed on man-to-man sex. If you don't like it, you can always scroll down the handful of paragraphs. I'll promise you that you can get a bit of a laugh at the end result.

I do know some of it may seem OOC, but given the character's history and situation of the plot, it does make sense. At least to me. Keep in mind that the setting is 2 years after chapter 218. I know a few would be upset to know of a character death as well. I didn't like it myself, but... once more, it made sense with the plot.

I'm unsure if I should make a sequel to this. Drop me a PM or just rant in the review if I should do such a thing. I might make mini one-shots around the plot.

Last note: there is some Victorian era slang in here.

**Chink:** Money. Simple enough.

**Crooked cross, to play the:** To betray, swindle or cheat.

**Guinea:** British golden coin. Its something you'd pay in high society crowds. Its worth 1 pound.

**Judy:** A woman, specifically a prostitute

**Lush:** An alcoholic drink

**Macer:** A cheat

* * *

><p><p>

"He's screaming again..." a woman whispered.

"Yes... well..We think its the curse. There are still Akuma here and there around the world. Apparently its seeking out its 'prey'; quote-on-quote." a man replied.

One stood while the other sat in a wheelchair. Both were located in a desolated hallway, with a tense air between them. Mind it, it was not an atmosphere of animosity. It was more of stress and worry that both parties held. A single candle offered them the only source of light in that corridor. The shadows flickering against the wall, casting an eerie glow.

Not much could be heard around them. No one dared to make a sound. How could they, when they can still feel the faint screams vibrating against the walls. The screams that came from the hospital wing. The said wing that was on the other side of the building. No... not much could be heard, other than those shrieks pain and horror.

It was a gut wrenching song that no one within the Order wish to hear.

"Brother... isn't there anything we can do? I... I hate this. I hate that I have to sit here, listening to him scream like that..." a choke of a sob "This is unfair brother! We're suppose to celebrate, laugh... be happy and honor those that gave their lives. We... won. Yet, it feels... it feels like we lost."

"Lenalee..." was whispered. The sobs didn't stop, even when a pair of arms wrapped around the smaller frame. "Just give it time... he-"

"Time!? Its been three weeks!" the female wailed, clinging onto her sibling.

"I know..." His hold tightened. "I know..."

Footfalls were heard. They echoed off the walls, dancing with the faint, distant screams. Though, neither of the pair bothered to look up. They were too busy, wallowing in their despair. Trying to hold themselves together and if possible, to block out those screams.

It was really depressing.

"Komui... Lenalee..."

Tightening his hold, the man glanced up. Taking note of the red haired teenager, "Lavi... Is it that important that you couldn't send a golem?" Normally the Branch Chief wasn't this harsh. Then again, how could he not be harsh? He was busy giving his sister comfort. Actual serious comfort. None of that nonsense he would often spew about.

"Yes, actually." The boy began, keeping a very casual air to himself. "Its Marshall Marian. He called for assistance," he paused, letting the information sink in. "Though, he wouldn't speak to anyone other than you. Its causing a huge uproar with upper management and several representatives with the Vatican."

Cross Marian was once claimed to be decease. Apocryphos never did finish the job. Which was... surprising to hear at first.

Apparently the so called Apocryphos was so confident in his skills, he never once actually checked the body. The arrogant bastard thought the job was done. Never once did he realize the ex-scientist had a few tricks up his hand. Then again, it was stupidity from the start to underestimate the man known as Cross Marian.

His key survival was a serum. It was similar, in theory, to Timcanpy's own regenerative abilities. The only problem? It was a one hit wonder. It required the nervous system to stimulate all of the cells in the body in one go, forcing a whole organism to rework all the systems to the body. Because of the aggressive overuse of the nervous system, if he were to do it again it would only result in his brain frying.

Still, it was indeed quite the shock to see when Marian announced himself during the battle with Lulu Bell, with the Grave of Maria behind him and Judgment at hand. Many were overjoyed to learn that he survived, but at the current moment of time, no one could really spare a moment to cherish the new information. It was a help though, not only for the Exorcists, but for the Black Order as a whole.

The Cardinals were not happy when they heard about it at first. It didn't help that Marian disappeared after the battle as well. He stated that he had something to finish. Most likely it was something that had to do with the Earl's black box and the Vatican itself. Course, that wasn't the last time they saw the man. He did appear often and would make his presence known as the war continued.

With the last battle, everyone thought that the man was good as dead. There hasn't been much word received on the redheaded Marshall. Then again, it shouldn't be surprising. Now, the situation at hand was causing yet another disturbance. With Cross appearing when he pleases caused much distrust in the ranks. Tension was high enough as it was between the Black Order and the Vatican. There wasn't any ready capable exorcists to go out and deal with the clean up of the rampaging Akumas. They were everywhere, all around the world.

Nope. Cross certainly did not help the situation. Not one bit. The man knew this very well, especially when he demanding to speak to Komui Lee. Not a Cardinal nor Section Chief Reever. Even Brigitte Fey – Komui's assistant Chief – couldn't get a word out of him. Komui Lee only! No exceptions what so ever.

"..." Komui stared at the redhead for a long moment before turning to his sister. The stress of the situation laid another bag of bricks onto Komui's shoulders. Something Lenalee took notice the instant Lavi relayed the message.

"Go. It's okay." She began, letting a rather somber-like smile dance across her features, "I'll be fine... and... maybe he can help Allen. At least know something."

There was hope in those words.

"... Okay." Komui whispered and gave his sibling a pat on the head. Standing to full height, the Director glanced at Lavi. "It boggles my mind that they would send a Bookman for a messenger." mirth could be heard in his tone. "Watch over Lenalee for me. I'll come back with some news if anything changes."

Lavi made no comment.

There really was no need for a comment. He already knew that he was acting out of line as Bookman's successor for this. Bookman and himself should have left three weeks ago, however... They couldn't. No. Not they. He. Lavi. The 49th persona just couldn't leave. There was still things to record. Or so he told himself.

Watching the division chief disappearing from their sights, Lavi frowned for a moment. What was it that he needed to record? The struggles of the psychological and physical damages war leaves behind? It was all the same. So why was this different?

_Because you're attached to these people. You know it, don't deny it._

Brows knitted themselves further; obviously annoyed with his brain. He really couldn't argue with that sort of logic. He's been running away from that logic for the last three weeks.

"Lavi, are you okay?"

Glancing down, "Yeah! Just realized that its late. Really late. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" the easy going smile danced on his features with ease. No need to worry Lenalee. She... she already had too much to worry about.

The woman sighed and gripped the hand-rim of her wheelchair. Willing the chair back, "Can't sleep... I'm still feeling the pain in my leg. Swore it was there when I got up earlier..."

"It is called phantom pains for a reason..." Lavi whispered as he peered down at the woman.

Sheril Kamelot. The Noah of desire. He was the on responsible for Lenalee's amputation. It was a sicken thing to experience. No one really knew what happened. Lenalee doesn't speak about it, for obvious reasons. It was a miracle that Howard Link found her in the Earl's ark before it deteriorated to nothingness. The blood loss alone could have determined her death.

Not to mention, it was blow to her confidence and abilities. Without her left leg she couldn't use her Innocents properly. Yes, she can still form the Dark Boots – or in this case, Boot – but there was only so much someone can do on one leg.

Sighing, Lavi shook the thoughts out and grasped the handlebars. Pushing forward, "Come on. I know a remedy that will knock the pain right out. Just got to sneak into Panda's liquor box."

"Liquor? Lavi, do you realllly want to piss off my brother for a chance of drinking?"

"It hurts me that you think so little about me." Lavi whined with a small smile. "There is no act of drinking. It's only the act of rubbing rum and mint onto one's pain. It'll numb it enough so you can get some sleep."

"... Thank you, Lavi."

The successor of Bookman ignored the silent tears. He just kept the smile plastered on his face and continued to steer the wheelchair.

Later on in the week, Cross Marian stormed through the front gate with Brigitte Fey and several finders in tow. There was a huge commotion and acts of violence as the Marshal demanded to see his "stupid apprentice."

During the exact time Krory, Miranda, Lenalee and Lavi were planning a visiting to their friend; Allen Walker himself. Though, when they reached the far east wing, they not only heard Allen's screams of terror, but Cross' angry shouts.

"GET OUT!" the Marshall roared.

"Marshall, you don't understand! The child needs to be sedated!" Someone – obviously female – argued with man.

"Sedated?! How much of that shit did you pump in him?! Its obviously not WORKING!"

"And would you rather he be in pain!? At least th-"

"The sedatives won't work! I know for a fact. Now get OUT!"

By then the group noticed that the hall was pretty much empty of life, except for a few people. Komui was there, along with a fluttering Timcanpy, mainly listening as he watched what happened in the room. There was already a doctor and a nurse slumped against the wall, bruises puffing up their faces.

Lenalee was the first to rush toward Komui. "Brother! What's happening?!"

This cause Komui to tear his gaze away. Peering down at his younger sibling a rather grim look was plastered onto his features. "Cross will be taking care of Allen... He, has a bit more experience on how to deal with him in this sort of," he paused, thinking on the right word. "State of being."

"More experience? The guy is a drunk." Lavi seethed as he step forward. "He's no-"

By then the female doctor was manhandled – for the lack of better words – out of the room. Stumbling into Lavi, both of them fell back onto the ground. Shock was written on most of the occupant's faces. Never, in their life, have they witness Cross being so rude to a woman.

Then again, no one really knew Cross Marian that well to begin with. The only thing that anyone had to know was that the man was the role model of rudeness in one.

"I said get out." with a tone that held finality. "And that goes for everyone else." With a glare directed to the group, the Marshall then turned sharply to approach Allen.

By then the yelling turned into croaking. Allen's vocal cords was practically torn up. IV lines were rip off and the sheets were a mess. Even though the majority of his body was still wrap in bandages, spots of red soaked on through. He obviously reopened many of the major wounds received during his fight with the Earl.

"Damnit, you stupid apprentice." Cross could be heard as he held Allen down. "Snap out of it!"

"We can't just ignore him!" Krory called out from behind Lavi. The said redhead grounded his teeth as he help the unnamed doctor and pushed her toward Krory.

"God damnit, Cross!" The redhead was about to rush forward – only to get stopped again.

"Calm down." Komui said softly. "Let Marian do what is needed. As I stated, he has more experience with this... and, honestly there isn't much you can do."

"Not much we can do!? We could... we could.." A glare was shot at the ground. It was as though he was blaming the nice tile floors for all of this.

With the men seething in anger and the women staring in disbelief, no one said much after that. Just glanced back into the room and watched Cross worked with the boy. There was a lot of wrestling about, but eventually Cross made a breakthrough.

Allen's wheezing croaks reduced to a rather pitiful whimpering. The struggles still went on, of course. Allen tried in his delusional state to fight off the larger male. The teenager even resorted to clawing away at Cross' arms. Though the Marshall did seem to care much, even as ribbon of red flown over his arms. Maybe he just didn't notice the pain. He continued to keep his hold on the smaller male, not once lashing out.

"Calm down." was said once more. "Just calm down brat. I'm here for ya."

Another pained whine emitted from the snow haired teen.

"Mana isn't coming back." a flinch and another whimper of pain. "You survived this long Allen. Just fight through it. Your friends are waiting. I'm waiting. We're all waiting on you, so make the first step already."

The first time in three weeks, the impossible has happened. Allen actually willingly stop his struggles and succumb to his exhaustion. Thank whichever god out there that was watching. It was a fresh breath of air to know that Allen Walker himself was no longer harming himself.

However, that didn't mean the boy was getting better anytime soon.

Ever since that night, Allen's screams only appeared for short periods through out the week. Usually the screams came back, when Cross left the room for one thing or another. It was very difficult to deal with. At least that's what Cross claimed. Most were fooled by this when they heard the complaints. However, not everyone was that stupid.

Lavi himself has watched the interactions with much interest. It wasn't because of his analytical nature that lead this on. No. He wasn't there being a Bookman. He was there as a Lavi. The Lavi that was friends with Allen Walker, among other... emotions that tied himself to the younger male. Course he wouldn't speak of it. Not yet at least.

Though, if one were to ask how he would describe the situation, the answer would be rather simple. _"Just a father taking care of his son." _That would most likely result in laughter.

Still, couldn't ignore the facts facing you right in the face.

"Why doesn't Allen stop screaming when we're there for him?" Lenalee asked one day as she balanced on her new prosthetic. It was only the second week since Cross came back and took residence in the hospital room. "He does it for Cross."

Turning a page, "I think it has something to do with the link to his foster father." Link began.

They were both in the lounge area of the building, just smack-dab in the middle of the dormitories. There wasn't much to the room itself. It was simple, rustic and very relaxing. Couches, tables and bookcases were arranged through out the whole area. Pieces of art and decorations were hang around, reflecting the most prominent religion within the Black Order. Sadly, not many bodies could be seen. Though that may be a good thing. Only Lenalee and Link occupied the far end of the room, enjoying the winter sunlight floating through the vast windows. With Lenalee working overtime to get use to her new prosthetic, Link kept himself busy with reading.

"Huh... What gives you that impression, Mr. Link?"

"Just Link is fine." he stated casually, as though it was a common thing between the two. "And its not an impression. Its just fact. From my interrogations with Walker, I managed to weasel out a bit of his past. He mentioned that Cross has taken care of him when he received that curse Mana gave him. He didn't elaborate very much, just said that he only remembered pain and the occasional instances of being force fed."

"Oh..."

"Now, if you want my view on impressions..." There was a pause and another turn of page. "I think the trauma Walker is dealing with now is reflecting the day he turned Mana into an Akuma; roughly 6 years ago."

This cause Lenalee to stop her lap around the couch. Staring at the German man before her, "... I heard brother mention that... that Allen is experiencing some sort of night terrors. At least that's what the tests are showing when the science department monitored his brainwaves..."

A heavy silence fell on the pair.

Eventually Lenalee went back to her walking around the couch. Link however did not resume his readings. He just continued to stare at the open book, mulling over Lenalee's words.

During this time, another pair within the dormitories was dealing with their own difficulties as well. An elderly man and a young fiery redhead to be specific. Facing off one another in the small cramp room, none of them seem to realize how stuffy it was. Or that fact that books were stacked all over the place. Though considering the fact that the pair was in the infamous Bookman Clan, it was only a normal thing them.

Leafs of parchment crunch underneath Lavi's boots, looking as though he was struggling with his words. "We can't leave just yet!" flown out of his mouth. Damn, that was lame. But this topic was brought up again. He was getting tired of this topic. Why couldn't the old man just understand that things had to be dealt here.

"Idiot. We were only with the Black Order by chance. The war is over, we're done with the recordings. We're leaving, as of tonight." Bookman gave his heir a firm look.

"... We... we... Bookman, we can't just leave them like this... Leave Allen..." Lame!

"Junior, you apparently cannot leave."

"I can! Just... just not yet."

Bookman raised a non-existent brow as he stared at the young man. "You're sounding like a child, Junior."

"I know I am!" Running a hand through his red locks, "Still need to know if the hero has a happy ending." He knew he couldn't hide it from Bookman.

"Lavi, have you forgotten your duty? Or better yet, your purpose here from the start as Bookman Junior?" There was a heavy silence and then a sigh. Turning, Bookman began to head for the door, "They can deal with themselves just fine. Now, if you haven't forgotten, I will be leaving at midnight."

"Midnight?" Lavi frowned as he stared at the old man's back.

"Yes. Midnight. It should be enough time for you to collect your things." That was all Bookman said as he left the room with a soft click of the door. Though Lavi heard the hidden words. This was the only time Bookman was being lenient. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

He was giving Lavi time to think and make peace with everything here. But he was on a time limit. A total of 9 hours, which was insane. Normally they'd just leave without a word in a span of an hour – the most. What Bookman did here was breaking the rules. That or the old man had things to do as well.

Which brings an issue. Has he forgotten his duty?

No. Lavi hasn't forgotten.

He knew the laws of the Clan. Since the start, he had to memorize and read the history of the Bookman. It started with tablets and then grew into a several thousand year old tradition. Every few generations the codes and laws were change along with the magic and knowledge being passed around.

He shouldn't be arguing with the old man about this. There was no room for arguments or hesitation. The Bookman's job is to record the war. Record the history. Record what happens to the human race. Record and keep the secrets to the human race. The keeper of records. The keepers of knowledge. They were the neutral ones to all wars. The one's that do not give faith to the human race. What was the point to take on a side anyway?

His actions are reflecting onto his feelings of conflict. Feelings that obviously show that he was getting attached. He was letting it fester up inside when he knew better than to do that. He was allowing this persona too much freedom.

Glancing around the cluttered room, Lavi couldn't help but sigh.

A total of 345 tomes, stack in various piles that filled his room. They say the room is 10 x 9 square feet. That was actually the wrong calculations, since Lavi's eye knew the exact measurements just by a glance. All, 345 tomes were squeezed into a 10.003 x 8.7998 room. Those weren't the exact digits, but who had the time to write out the gibberish of the billionth number to a decimal?

Actually, why was he thinking about that gibberish? Running away most likely. It was the only explanation.

Then again, who'd want to think of the consequences? If the Council heard about this, it wasn't only his title of Junior that was at risk, but most likely his mind. Bookman might be the leader, but that didn't mean squat shit when it comes to the Clan as a whole.

Dropping onto the bed, Lavi just stared at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do, but...

_Bookman have no need for a heart._

Pausing for a moment, Lavi frowned. That's right. Bookman have no need for a heart. He couldn't get attached; couldn't risk it at all. Yet...

Maybe a bit of risk was needed.

Turning the idea in his mind, Lavi began to list the pro's and con's. He couldn't ignore the fact that Bookman took him in from the start and taught him everything he knew. Orphans were the best recruits into the Clan, since blood relation was only a form of being connected. The only thing you needed to be connected with is the recording.

But was that a connection he wanted?

Would he, Bookman Junior, be able to live knowing no regrets of this? Knowing the primary persona, it wouldn't care. There was no need for things like regret. All that was needed was cold facts, cold furry and cold determination.

That seemed like a definite Con there.

The being that took on the Lavi persona actually enjoyed being **Lavi**. It was fun and actually rewarding. Sure, humanity as a majority, wouldn't change. But the people he met in this Order did. They made a change. They actually brought some hope and faith into the human race.

Not to mention there was someone in this building that he couldn't leave. Sure it was wistful thinking that the said person needed his support, but he was going to give it no matter what.

Getting up onto his feet, the infamous orange scarf was snagged off the chair. With a flurry of movements, the article of clothing tossed around his neck. Like hell he was going to let the opportunity pass. The slam of the door echoed into the halls and the boy didn't stop. He had to find the old man.

No... He wasn't a boy anymore. He couldn't act like a boy anymore. He was a man, dammit. A 21 year old man.

He wasn't going to live his life in regret because he passed on the opportunity to be rash.

"Bookman!" was called out, roughly after 20 minutes of searching.

The said old man was speaking quietly to one of the Marshalls, Kloud Nine specifically. The pair glanced over, taking note of Lavi's appearance. Kloud was the first to turn toward Bookman, only to say something for the old man's ears before departing.

Bookman shook his head and then turned toward his apprentice. He didn't have to say anything at all. He just simply stood there and took in Lavi's stature. The emotions that rolled off the young man was an obvious form of frustrations – with something else added to the mix. It was a strong air of self assurance. Oh, and that self assurance spoke in many volumes.

When Lavi spoke, it wasn't in his usual whine or aloofness. He was confident, calm and held himself rather well. Off the bat, Bookman knew that it was Junior that was speaking out. Not like Junior was taking control, but the self-control that was being held was something that would bring any Bookman pride.

The words were spoken was not the usual English language. Instead, it was in the unique language the Clan spoke.

"I made my choice." That got a raised brow out of Bookman. "I'm no longer a boy. I broke the code. I got attached and in the long run... fell down that road."

That was all Bookman needed to hear. Didn't mean that he was going to leave on a bad foot though.

Sighing wearily, the old man glanced to the side. Staring at the winter afternoon sun through the glass, "... You do know that once this is done, you are no longer entitled to even consider becoming the a Successor again."

"I know. It is my decision as well as my punishment. I ignored the code and laws by choice, thinking that I could detach myself at any given time. However... that proven difficult. Especially when you consider the Destroyer of Time playing a hand at it."

Bookman couldn't really stop the dry smirk from forming. "I should have known that boy would ruined my chances for finding the most able body of becoming the next Bookman." Letting out a heavy sigh of disapointment, "... For the time being, I shall rip the title of Bookman Junior from you. I see to it with the council that we figure out what to do with you. Especially if you fallen for the boy."

Tensing, Lavi slowly nodded in acknowledgment.

"On top of that..." The old man jump and slammed a fist down onto Lavi's temple. Talk about seeing mini-Timcanpys.

"OW! Fuck, Panda! What gives?!" Holding onto his skull, the redhead glared at his ex-master.

Slapping the hands away, Bookman pushed against Lavi's temples. Muttering something in an older form of the Bookman language, a spell fell upon Lavi. In a matter of moments the young man was sprawled out on the floor and staring at the ceiling in a daze state of mind. Gotta love magic that fucked with the mind.

"I removed the necessary memories as well as your understanding of the language, codes and classified information that deals with the Clan. Once the council has given verdict, I may grant the knowledge of the language back to you, depending on what happens. For now, you are only a supporter to the clan till further notice." Crisp, clean English. No more unique languages. Darn shame really, since Lavi enjoyed the language itself.

"With that said..." Bookman trailed off, thinking on the words. Sighing, the old man then reached over and patted Lavi on the head. "It is a disappointment. However, I can honestly say that I am proud of you Lavi. You've done well."

Lavi didn't get up till sometime later by Link and Lenalee. They both just happened to come across the man.

"Um... Lavi?" the girl peered down at her friend from her stoop. "Lavi? Oh Laaavviiiii~"

"You shouldn't bother yourself with that buffoon." Link could be heard as he stood beside the female.

"That's a mean thing to say Link!" though it didn't stop the woman from giggling.

"Your giggles bring pain to my heart~" Lavi could be heard as he tilted his head to get a good look at the pair. With brows pinching together, "Hey... Lenalee, what's that on your leg?"

"Reever and Kath made a prototype prosthetic for me." Lenalee grinned and then without warning, pushed herself off the wheelchair. She pushed herself off too fast sadly and almost – _almost_ – had fallen face fist into Lavi. Luckily for her, Link was there to catch her.

"Miss Lee." he began in a stern manner. "I swear, you're just as bad as Walker when the joyous moods hit."

That caused the group to pause. Just the mentioning of Allen caused a blanket of depression to drop on the atmosphere. No one liked it. Heck, everyone hated it. It was safe to assume that. Of all the injuries, Allen had it worse. Mentally, physically and most likely emotionally. It also brought on another fear. They wondered if he'd ever waken up from his delusional-like slumber.

"... I miss his smiles..." Lenalee whispered.

"What about his stupidity?" Link mumbled; glancing to the side as he did so.

"Stupidity? I think you mean his massive hunger..." There was a pause from Lavi and then... He just jumped up onto his feet. "That's it! I'm getting a cookbook and reading it too Allen every night! And morning!"

"He obviously lost his mind..." Link sighed as he lead a giggling Lenalee back into her wheelchair.

"Oh, don't be like that Link. You gotta admit, Lavi has a point there."

The trio shared a soft laugh and eventually ventured off to the east wing.

It was good to know that the screaming stopped – for the most part – on this side of the building. It was rather heart-wrenching to listen to such a horrid sound. Allen was a very strong willed person. Just listening to the screams from his own dormitory caused a lot of iron will self control that the Bookman himself would have been proud of. Lavi loathed to hear such pain.

Though, he had to rethink that statement when Lavi stepped into the room with Lenalee and Link.

It took him a moment to identify the emotion. Just a moment. But it was tossed away immediately and he took back the notion of rethinking anything. It was not only stupid on his part, but absolutely selfish and childish all at once.

Still, its not everyday that you walk into a room to find Allen clinging onto THE Cross Marian in his delusional state of mind. The said man that was getting clung onto held an air of utter annoyance. Though, Lavi had a feeling it wasn't cause of the fact that Allen was getting touchy.

"Junior!" Cross barked out and motioned him over. "Get over here. You're about the same size as I am, so the idiot wouldn't realize shit."

"Wha?" The younger redhead blinked as he step forward. "What you smokin' now Crossy?"

There was a growl of annoyance from the Marshall as he reached over and pulled Lavi into an embrace. Talk about awkward. "Shuddup." was spat out and next thing Lavi known was that he was holding onto a squirming unconscious teenager and Cross Marian's foul shirt. Cross himself was bee-lining it out of the room.

How on earth did he managed that in a split second?

Glancing down at Allen, Lavi took note of a few things. One, Allen seem to be in pain due to the pinch expression on his features. Second, the boy looked right down devilish with the faint 5 o'clock shadow covering his jawline. However unlike the white mop that decorated the cursed boy's crown, his facial hair took on a more reddish hue. When Lavi thought on it, Allen really did grew out into a rather splendid man. Muscles were more defined due to the harsh exorcist lifestyle, facial features were more defined but never once did the soft, boyish looks leave him. Even with the beard growing in, he still held that jolly good boy look. A devilish jolly good boy.

Though, the biggest and most drastic of changes to the young man would be his arm. That would be a shocker to Allen to know that his Innocents was no longer in his arm. He literally burned the Innocents out of his system during the last battle with the Earl and the Noah's. Something like that shouldn't have happened from the start to be honest. Even Hevlaska was shocked to learn about this development once word got to her.

Granted the arm itself was still attached. It just didn't look anywhere near to its original form. Instead of an obsidian color, it nothing more but a red taupe shade. Well, it would be that shade, s'long as you don't take the scaring into consideration. The bandages still covered the puffy bits of flesh that was held together by stitching. The doctors mentioned that Allen would most likely loose a good 65% of touch sensitivity in that arm.

Thank god Allen was ambidextrous.

With a sigh, Lavi mentally shook the thoughts away and got comfortable on the bed. Making sure Cross' shirt was close to Allen's nose, Lavi couldn't help but chuckle at how quick the younger man managed to calm down. Who'd thought that the stench of cigarettes and booze could qualify as a calming factor. On top of that, Allen just cling desperately onto Lavi's waist. Most likely thought that he was still Cross.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Lenalee wheeled herself closer to inspect her friend.

Link just peered down the hallway, making a soft sound of disapproval. "Apparently he needed to use the loo. I swear, the man is so irresponsible."

"Wait... He did all of that so he can take a piss?" Lavi was, simply put, stunned.

Lenalee just giggled and shook her head. Leaning forward she peered at the snow haired teen. "Its to be expected of Cross... Wow. I guess he was right. Allen seriously doesn't realize the switch that was made..."

That was indeed right. On the second day of Cross' take over, they tried to leave Allen in someone's care. But it always ended up nasty. Night terrors would shoot out and old wounds would reopen. They found out that he didn't act so negatively to certain people through out the week, but it would always end up in the same results.

Not to mention he had to go under the knife again when they found out that his leg broke again during his struggles.

"Yeah... wonder why they didn't do this earlier..." Lavi sighed and slowly began to rub Allen's back – in a comforting way.

That got a positive reaction. Allen actually nudged Cross' shirt away so that he could snuggle further into Lavi's side. Schooling his features to that of a more placid look, Lavi just shook his head and played it off like it didn't affect him. Oh, but it did. Oh god, did it affect him.

"Hey, Link, look!" Lenalee whispered in excitement.

The blond male blinked and wandered over. Peering over at the youngest male in the room, "... And what exactly am I suppose to be looking at?" his usual uptight tone was laced with mild disgust.

Lenalee rolled her eyes and gave the blond man a light shove. "He's snuggling. Its so cute... I wonder if he knows he's doing this consciously."

"If he was, he wouldn't be comatose." was the dry reply. "One thing is certain, he needs a straight razor to take care of all that fur."

Just then Timcanpy crawled out from underneath the sheets. With the golden wings fluttering, the golem just nested itself against Allen's cheek. If the little thing could whine, it would have. The poor thing looked pitiful to know that his master was in such a condition.

Giving Tim a small scratch behind the wing, "Its not really much of a comatose state." Lavi began. "Most comatose patients hardly react to their surrounds like Allen does. Its more of a... limbo state of mind."

"Limbo? Do you know how preposterous that sounds?"

"Shut it Two-dots." Lavi glanced over at the blond. "I'm sayin' limbo cause he's not exactly in dream world. Its a different type of consciousness that most won't understand... Have you ever seen a Sin-Eater at work?"

"Sin... eater?" Lenalee whispered, frowning some as she did.

Link merely grunted and then glanced to the side. "... There are creatures other than Akumas, Miss Lee. Though, other sects of the Vatican deal with such creatures. The Black Order was mainly designed to concentrate on the threat of Akumas."

"I know that!" the woman huffed some and slump back into her chair. "It doesn't explain what a Sin-Eater is."

"A Sin-Eater is what its called. A being that would eat one's sins away. They are shamanistic sorts that have no physical means of being related, like a family per-say. They are more of a cult-like gathering, similar to how Bookmen's form under one banner to form a Clan. Even though no one is actually related to one another."

"Hey. Some of us are related... just distantly."

Rolling his eyes, Link then glanced over at Allen. "What does this have to do with Walker though?"

Still rubbing away at Allen's back, Lavi released a heavy breath of air. "... They would enter a state of mind like this. Though, the masters of the art wouldn't need any sort of drug or psycho-stimulant... I think he's battle against his 'sins.' Or... in this case... Neah."

"You... Really think that, do you?" Lenalee stared at the crown of snow white hair.

"It would make sense. We know for a fact that Walker made a pact with the Noah in order to regain control of his own body. Though, he never did speak about the terms or the outcomes..."

"Kinda wish he did." Lavi mumbled. Tsking softly, he then glanced up at one of the monitors. "Then again, its what the damn Beansprout always does. Darn beansprout and his secrets..."

"Still wish he trust us more... Especially after everything we went through together."

"Its not that he doesn't trust us, Miss Lee." Link produced a handkerchief for Lenalee. Offering it to her, "Its more of the fact that he unconsciously does it. From my reports I do recall that Walker has and will always carry himself as an independent, hero-complex man. Not a boy, but a man. He went through many hardships with his own self and colleagues from an early age. Not to mention, he also learn how to not only support himself, but his master's habits on spending."

"I..I... I know." the woman sniffled as she hide behind the handkerchief. "Its just that... he can be so selfless at times and when he does eventually become selfish... It ends up having him getting hurt. I really wish he'd stop that."

"You might as well demand God to change the color of the skies from blue to green." a gruff drawl was heard from behind. Not to mention the ever nauseating smell of smoke. "Wistful thinking like that will only lead to stupidity."

The group glanced up to take notice that Cross came back – wearing only a undershirt and a pair of slacks.

_That's right, Allen moved Cross' dress shirt away._ Lavi thought, unsure if he should toss the clothing back. He feared that Allen would wake to another episode of terror.

"Oi, Cross, hurry up and take him out of my hands!" _Or else I'll end up getting addicted. _That was an amusing thought. _Hello, my name is Lavi and I'm addicted to Allen Walker._ Talk about needing an intervention.

Scoffing, "You deal with the dirty brat. The rest of you can either shut up or get out." With that said, the Marshall then dropped himself off on one of the spare beds. It didn't take long for Cross to fall into a light doze – with the cigarette still dangling off his lips.

Lavi was impressed by that. Seriously. Sleeping while smoking? Talk about multitasking and committing homicide to one's lungs.

"Marshall Marian, at least put your cigarette out!" Lenalee began and sighed. "I swear..."

"Shhhuddup." was mumbled out. "Now be quiet or else I'll toss the closest thing at all of you."

Lenalee slump in her seat and then glanced at Lavi and Allen. Lavi just shrugged at his friend's helpless look.

"..." with a sigh, Lenalee gripped the hand-rims. "I'm... going to visit Kanda. Its... been a few days and I think he'll appreciate a few lotus flowers."

"I shall then join you." Link said softly as he stood by Lenalee's side. He picked up on when Lenalee wished to be steered around rather quick and right now, it looked as though she needed something to concentrate on.

"Send him my regards." Lavi's said casually, trying to ignore the dull pain of remembering their friend.

"Will do Lavi." she paused a moment, watching the pair for a long time. It was obvious to the ex-bookman that a tint of jealousy was held in the woman's eyes. Though he knew Lenalee didn't harbor any romantic feelings to the young man. It was more of the fact that she couldn't be the one to offer comfort. "You two take care... Sleep well Marshall Marian."

"EX-Marshall. Now piss off." talk about rude.

After that... not much was thought on.

Sure Lavi allowed his mind to wander, but he didn't let it wander off that far. Like hell he would. It... It was too hard to think on his late friends and comrades. Thankfully Old Man Bookman didn't take away his ability to shut himself down. Though, that would be a hard ability to take away... wouldn't it?

Glancing over at Cross for a moment, Lavi couldn't help but wonder what possessed the man to come back and actually help his apprentice in such a delicate time. The man absolutely hated work and most likely had better things to do. But, it wasn't all that simple and Lavi knew. Cross was the only parental figure left in Allen's life. It was heart warming that the older man did such a thing.

After all, who could resist a kid like Allen? He had such a loving personality that eventually it'll worm its way into even the coldest of hearts. Heck, Lavi wouldn't be surprised if the Earl himself would be brought down a few notches if he was exposed to the little wonder known as Allen Walker.

That was a disturbing image. Urgh.

Shaking his head, Lavi then carefully shifted the other body. If he was going to be used as a body pillow, he might as well get comfortable. Plus, it was a great excuse to actually get a chance to hold Allen as he slept. Plus snuggle. God, it just got reallllly mushy in here.

"Molest the boy and I'll make sure to take carve your dick off and shove it down your throat."

Ouch.

No. Not ouch. More like a yell of absolute horror.

Shuddering, "I wouldn't dare do that! Seriously, what do you take me for? You?"

That roused the other man up, "What was that you said?" If looks could kill, Lavi would definitely drop with a second's notice. Thankfully his back was facing the other male occupant. Didn't stop his insides from turning to goo though. In the bad sort of way, mind you.

"N-nuthin!" and clings onto Allen for his dear life.

There was a grunt and then a, "Fucken stupid dirty kids."

Thankfully, Lavi gets to live for another day.

Talking about the subject of day, or in this case, days. Lavi has found himself being used as a body double more often. Due to the similar characteristics Lavi had with Cross, Allen's unconscious state really didn't know that a switch was being made. Sure the snow haired lad would grunt and toss about, but once there was the all familiar presence of one of the men in the room, all was good from there.

It really boggled his mind. True, when Lavi was around before this whole incident started, Allen wouldn't make much of a peep – till someone else in the room made noise. Maybe it had something to do with their close friendship. But if that was the case, then what of the other people that was close to Allen. Lenalee never gotten a reaction like this one before. Though the girl did have a bit of a habit to start yammering off in worry which would end up with her crying by his bedside.

Lavi did mention it before to Cross in passing. The only thing he got out of the man was a shrug and a mutter about, 'Its the idiot's business, not mine.' How on earth was it Allen's business? It made no sense what so ever. Didn't it fuck with the ex-Marshall's mind as well?

That got Lavi mulling over the words for the next day or so. He picked away at the words and any memories that could be categorized in such a way. Some parts made sense when an idea would pop up. Others... not so much. All he can say really is that he had two theories... well, two **solid** theories. The other theories weren't worth time to mention really.

First; Their close friendship. Ever since Lavi met Allen from day one, he grown rather close to the boy. If it wasn't the affectionate smiles, it would be his annoyance. Seriously, the kid was way to easy of a target when it came to teasing. Then there was his respect for the boy. Never in his life did Lavi ever met someone as strong as Allen. Now that he thought on it, during the mission where Allen and himself met Krory was when they really developed a strong bond. Which lead to other strong feelings later on... One sided strong feelings, that he could confirm.

Second theory: It was the simple fact that Lavi didn't know **everything**about the man. Its laughable and shouldn't be a theory, but its the truth. The fact that Lavi doesn't know much about Allen is disturbing. Sure, he knew some of his hobbies, likes, dislikes and such. Not to mention his best qualities as well as a few of his worse. But that doesn't mean Lavi knew everything about his friend. To sum it up rather quickly, Allen was one thing though. Complicated. And that complexity is what draws Lavi's attention to the teenager. He wanted to actually pick apart and know as much as possible about the young man.

One thing is certain. Cross knew Allen better than most here in the Order. Granted he was the kid's master, but he had been there for him in times like this. Which brings on a question; what sort of relationship does Cross and Allen have? It definitely went beyond Master and Pupil and turned into a more parental and child relationship. At least, this was parental as Cross could ever get.

True to his word, Lavi did bring a cookbook. It was rather amusing to deal with. While he read off the descriptions, giving off his own details into the mix, Allen's stomach would often growl. It was obvious showing its appreciation to being read such beautiful text. It wasn't the hungry growls of an empty stomach. Lavi knew that sound very well. It was just... a rumbling of the tummy. Something that even Timcanpy agreed with, since he would often fly about in a very happy and pleased manner.

Cross on the other hand would grumble from his perch. Often he threw scraps of paper at Lavi's head. Especially when the growling got worse.

"Stop teasing the stupid brat!"

"I'm not teasing, you stupid old man!"

"Why you little fucken shit!"

"Ouch! The fuck!? Why you throw that book at me!?"

"Cause you're a fucken idiot! Just like my stupid apprentice!"

"Kettle. Pot. Black!"

"Wha?! Why you little! GET OVER HERE!"

"Haalllllpppppp!"

That's usually how their days went. Or at least the conversations. It was actually fun and would at times remind Lavi of the times he pestered Old Man Bookman. It was nostalgic. Not that he thought on it, two weeks have past since he last spoken the old panda. Honestly it felt as though it was just yesterday when he spoken to him.

Another paper ball bounced off his head.

"This is starting to get reallly old, really fast Moo-Moo." Yes. He nicknamed Cross 'Moo-Moo.' Whenever the older redhead would get angry, Lavi would gets this image of a bull in heat. He would just puff up, narrow his eyes and actually grit his teeth in a very unattractive manner. It only cause Cross' facial hair to bristle and stick out more than usual. Not that it was a bad thing, but it just... didn't blend well. Especially when you take in the fact that it was Cross Marian's image. It made the man seem... unkempt. Unkempt doesn't really bond well the ex-Marshall's image.

"You're thinking too much Junior."

"Don't call me that." Now he knew why Kanda would always yell at him.

"Its your name, Junior."

"Its a title that I no longer hold."

There was a pause on Cross' part. Lowering the book, he stared at the younger man. "... So that explains Bookman's lack of presence." Picking the book back up, "Is there a specific reason as to why?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm here being manhandled by the object of affections."

There was a hum on Cross' part, but he did not comment further.

Why on earth did he told him that? Of all the people to tell that he had to tell, it was the straightest man here in all of the Black Order. Not that it mattered really. There wasn't much of a secret being kept when it comes to the Bookman clan and their homosexuality. Its actually encourage in the practices because it would promote being open minded and slim the chances of possibly having a family.

Actually, the Bookman Clan is possibly one of the only sects that the Church turns a blind eye on when it comes to their whole homosexuality ordeal. S'long as they didn't flaunt their desires in the public, the Church really didn't give a shit. After all, they needed the Bookman Clan for various reasons.

"Timcanpy." Cross' voice broke through Lavi's thoughts. Blinking he watched as the golem stretch out and flutter off toward Cross.

"Has this stupid pervert touched my apprentice?"

Stupid... Pervert...

Did that old man just call him that?

"WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE CALLING A STUPID PERVERT, YOU WOMANIZING DRUNK OF A MOO-MOO!?"

Lavi was kicked out from the room for the rest of the day. Komui's orders. Not that the young man cared. It was better for him, since they had to change Allen's sheets. Cross can deal with all the dirty work. Serves him right. That old man was skipping out on work too much. Plus Lavi had to deal with it for the majority of the week.

When Lavi returned to the room the next day, Lenalee was following along with a crunch and Link in tow. It was odd to see those two together so much at first. But Lavi was getting used to it. Especially since Kanda...

Anyway, Link was around more often. That's all that matters for now. He was free of Lvellie and the CROW's clutches. Or at least till the Vatican gets involved. From what Lavi managed to hear Komui was fighting the case, insisting that Link was a valuable assets to the Black Order and it was best that he stayed put at HQ. Just in case if someone came around for Allen's head.

When the trio entered the room, they weren't surprised to find Cross tangled up with a clingy Allen.

"Oi, Moo-Moo, any updates?"

"I swear, you're as annoying as the stupid pupil of mine." That's how their greetings usually went. "Nothing new, other than him being more clingy than usual. Get over here and swap places with me, you stupid rabbit."

It wasn't till Cross left the room that Lenalee released a giggle. "I still can't get over the fact that you call him Moo-Moo."

"I would have said a Bull-in-heat, but we know how that will go." Lavi stated as he reached for the cookbook. Sniffing at the air for a moment, Lavi let out a sight. No wonder Cross wanted to leave so fast. "After this visit with you two, I'mma have to see about giving Allen a bath. Man, the joys of being oblivious to the world. Maybe I'll try to get that cute nurse to help you out Allen."

"Why on earth would you torment one of the nurses with such a task?" Link shook his head and took a seat near the door.

"I swear Lavi. You're just as bad as Cross... Oh, is that one on Thai cooking? Seriously, you're only teasing Allen in his sleep if you read that stuff to him."

"Huh? Its not my fault the kid loves Thai cusine... Well, there is also Indian. But I swear, if you say the secret word, you could hear his stomach across London."

Slapping at Lavi's shoulder, the pair shared a laugh. "You're horrible Lavi. Don't worry Allen, I'll make sure to give him a beating for you."

"Hey! That's not nice Lenlen~"

"Oh no you don't. You do not get to call me that. I'll sick my brother on you if you keep that up."

"Oh, very nice. The brother shield. You won't win all these rounds with that kooky brother of your's."

"Kooky? Really? Talkin' like ah'n 'Murican now? Eh?"

"Oi! Linkster, let git goin ta ah rhodeoooo." Lavi couldn't really stop the laughter, but god damn was it good to laugh like this. Even if Allen was obvious to the world, it was still good to share it. Something told Lavi that snow haired lad would be happy to know that there would be stories to told during his healing process.

"Its Link, you bloody buffoon."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Was Lavi's reply to Link's stiff retorts.

Of course it was all just fun and games. Someone just had to remind the blond that it was just that. Though at the moment it was difficult to do so when you have a sick person clinging and shuddering against you. Wait... Shuddering?

A green orb cast down onto the younger male, surprised to see a silver-eye gaze peering up at him. A frightened silver-eye gaze to be specific.

"Well good morning there beautiful." Lavi said softly. Lenalee gasped as she peered over to catch a glance of Allen.

The whimpering had Lavi frowning. Was the kid in pain? Barely registering the fact that Link went out the door in search of Marian and a nurse, Lavi had to control his urge from crushing the other boy to his chest. "Hey..." Was whispered, grasping all of Allen's attention. "You okay? Are you in pain?"

Lenalee fumbled around behind, pouring out what could be assumed as a glass of water. When it was offered to Allen, that's when things took a rather... violent turn.

Shoving Lavi off the bed, a loud yelp was heard from the redhead. The glass was knocked out of Lenalee's grasp next. Trying to make an escape, Allen backed far away as possible from the individuals. With both his legs being in cast, the man wasn't as fast as he usually would be. Still, didn't stop the snow haired male from dropping off the bed with a heavy thunk. The howls of pain was not a good sign either.

"Allen! Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" There was no response from the other side of the bed.

"Oh yeah, lets forget the fact that I got shoved off the bed!" Grumbling, Lavi stared across the floor at Allen. He couldn't help but wince and slowly crawled underneath the bed in order to get to the man.

"Really Lavi? I swear... Allen, are you okay? Darn it, he reopened his wounds again." He indeed did so. The bandages wrapped around the boy's left arm were quickly oozing to a dark red.

"I can see that." he muttered softly and stopped just at the edge of Allen's comfort zone. The said teen just stared at Lavi with a fearful gaze. It felt as though he was physically being gutted thanks to that look. Man, Lavi hated it when he had to see Allen in pain. But to be viewed with such fear... He'd rather face death than live the knowledge that Allen was actually afraid of him. "Hey... Allen, what's wrong? Come on, lets get you out from there and get you on the bed."

There was only a whimper for a reply. Moving a bit more forward only caused Allen to back up further against the wall. If Lavi continued it would most likely turn into a very hostile situation. No buts or if's. It will turn into one, especially when someone in a delusional state of mind backs up into a corner. This wasn't good. He needed to calm the boy down an-

"Where is he?!"

"Cross, he's over there. Bu-"

"Shut it girl."

The bed was pushed to the side, almost taking Lavi's head with it. Scrambling away, "Oi, MooMoo, watch it!"

There was no reply. Cross was too busy giving all his attention to his charge. The faint murmurs of comfort was heard.. well, as comforting as it can get when Cross was involved. From his position, Lavi took notice that Allen was actually responding better to Cross. If anything, it appeared as though Allen actually recognized the older male.

Sighing, Lavi just crawled out from underneath the bed. Bumping against Lenalee's prosthetic, "Sorry." was faintly mumbled toward the female. It was so weird to hear her being silent. A glance up confirmed that the female's face was covered in silent tears. You'd think she'd be happy to see her friend awake, then again, no one was expecting that sort of reaction out of Allen.

It was as thought they were forgotten.

Raising to his feet, Lavi reached out to actually give the woman comfort. He really did hate seeing his friend like this. Though, what took Lavi off guard was the fact that Lenalee shook her head and, instead, hobbled off toward Link's side.

The blond man seemed shocked, but didn't push the woman away. The pair shared a few words and moved to the side. They couldn't block the entrance from the doctors and nurses after all.

A quick glance back at the other pair confirmed that Cross managed to calm the boy enough so that he could pick him up. The look Lavi shared with the older man said it all. _'Time is needed.'_ Nodding at that, Lavi then turned and moved over to his friends. Placing a hand onto Lenalee's shoulder, he urged then both toward the door. Link understood the request and they all left the room.

However, Lavi spared one last look to Allen.

It felt as though Tikki Mikk himself was tearing his heart out. To see such fear and loneliness in those silver orbs was enough to get Lavi to rush back inside. Thankfully Link was there to get a hold of him before anything rash happened.

Gritting his teeth, the redhead was about to turn but...

"... I'll come back later Allen!" was called out as he grinned over at his friend.

That got a reaction. The young man actually blinked from his place on the bed, surrounded by medical personnel. Shock and... recognition? Lavi hope it was recognition in those chrome colored orbs. Lavi swore his heart skipped several beats when the a small smile graced that rugged face.

For now, that's all he needed.

"It's just mild amnesia, since he just got out of his... What was it that you call it Lavi? Limbo state of mind?"

Everyone was in the conference room the next day. Well, everyone that needed to be informed about Allen's situation, among other things. This meant Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Krory, Miranda, Johnny and Reever were here. Komui was in the front, with Cross lounging lazily in a chair. Not that many details were given out that could be considered breech of confidentiality, but enough was said so it eased up some of the tension in the building.

"Yeah. That's the best way to describe it from personal knowledge and what the Science Department described." The red head announced from his position against the wall.

"Okay." Komui continued, "Well, with that in mind, don't be surprised if Allen doesn't recognize you at first. Right now he seems to recognize Cross the most. Within the a few days time, the memories should come back. If anyone wishes to visit him, please make sure to not overload him."

"Um..." Miranda said at first as she glanced between Cross and Komui. "What of his other injuries?"

"The physicals?" Komui received a nod. "He's healing as best as possible. Due to constant struggles he experienced during the past month, some of the older injuries haven't been healing just as properly. Both his legs will be still be in casts till..." There was a pause as Komui looked a report folder. Flipping through the pages for a moment, "If there isn't anymore incidents, the casts should be taken off by the end of the second, maybe third week. Then we'll see about physical therapy after that. Granted, everyone already knows the situation with his Innocents."

Yes, it was a good thing that the boy was healing. Though, by now, most of those wounds should have healed up. Yeah, the scrapes and bruises were no more. But the major injuries were still taking too long to heal. Its been almost two months since the end of the battle and yet... Allen was just starting his road to recovery.

"Has Walker taken notice of that yet? Or even informed?" Link just had to ask that one.

Cross and Komui shared a look. "Well..." Komui began.

"The Idiot doesn't realize it yet. I'll break the news to him later on tonight or tomorrow." Cross finished before anyone else could continue.

"Ah... Um.. I guess that is a good thing." Though it seemed that most of the occupants in the room reflected Miranda's uneasiness.

"Either way, the idiot apprentice is getting better. Right now we need you idiots to get back into shape." Cross began in a gruff manner. "We got Akumas that need to be taken care off. Kloud and Froi have been taking care of the majority within England. Marie and Han should be coming back from Naples sometime within the week. The other novices are sticking around locally, since they're still learning. We're stretching ourselves really thin here with the clean up."

There was a pause to that as Cross looked over the group. Even Komui stood by the side and stared grimly at the report in hand.

"Krory and Lotto." The pair flinched at Cross' tone. "Once Marie and Han come back, you two will be deployed with them the next day to take out a hive."

"A... Hive?" Confusion laced Krory's tone.

"Yes. A hive. Apparently without the Earl or any of the Noahs in the vicinity the scattered Akuma have taken on a more... bee-like way of life." Komui supplied. "We're hoping it's not the case, however we still can't ignore the facts. The Akumas are actually evolving on their own due to the need of survival and are making their own way of... creating other Akumas. Thing is, we're trying to figure out which one is responsible for it. We fear it might be a Level 4, though the insanity and behaviorism those levels display isn't making any sense."

"... Do you think there is a possibility of it being a Level 5?" Lenalee asked softly, staring at her brother carefully.

Cross and Komui shared a look.

"That is a possibility. That or there is an Akuma out there that has the ability to reproduce other akumas." It was Section Chief Reever that answered the question. "Keep in mind though, that if there is at least one Akuma that can do such a thing, there will be a possibility that there may be others. Especially if they're evolving at such a fast rate."

"So... That means..." Lenalee began, unsure how to continue.

"That means the Black Order is still in commission." Lavi announced with a smirk. "It should be obvious since the Innocents haven't disappeared. I take it that we have to concentrate on growing the number of exorcists as well?"

"Ya know it, Stupid Rabbit." There was a faint 'shuddup Moo-Moo' on Lavi's part. "Thing is, with Socalo dead and the only remainder Marshalls around is Froi and Kloud, it would be more difficult to gather up Accommodators."

"You're a Marshall as well. Why aren't you helping out Moo-Moo?"

"Shut your fucken mouth brat!" A mallet was pulled out from Cross' coat thrown at Lavi. Thank god for Bookman's training, or else the younger redhead wouldn't have been about to dodge the object of impending doom.

"Um... Cross..." Lenalee began as she grasped the mallet before Lavi even got any ideas. "Lavi has a point. Why aren't you helping out? Its a Marshall's duty to gather Accomodators."

There was a grunt from the man as he reached into his pockets. "I'm an Ex-Marshall." Lighting up a cigarette, the man then got up onto his feet. "Now, I suggest you all figure out a way to gather up Accomodators."

"If only it were that easy." Howard Link stated this as he stared up a crucifix.

The meeting came to an end shortly after Cross left. There wasn't much to say really. Just a few updates on the new evolved behaviorism of the Akuma. They just had to bear the weight of dealing with this set of news. Which wasn't very easy.

It wasn't till after three in the afternoon that Lavi stop by the medical wing. There weren't many people on this side of the building. Most of those that needed medical attention when the war finished were released. There were a few folks here and there still trying to deal with their injuries. Most of them were categorized as ICU patients. Allen himself was under that category and most likely still is. At least till further notice. Maybe it had to do with his current mental state of mind...

Thankfully they didn't move the teen out of his room just yet.

Poking his head in, Lavi's free hand tapped away at the opened door. Allen could be seen on his bed, covers pooled around his lap as he stared out the window. Timcanpy was fluttering around the teen, making swoops in the air and occasionally dancing in his (was it a he?) master's line of view.

Allen snapped out of his daze, glancing over to where Lavi stood. There was a look of confusion and then a gentle smile appeared on his shaven face. Lavi was already missing the facial. "Um... Hello... uh.."

"Lavi." was stated as the redhead made his way inside. In his hand a large container, wrapped in a simple towelette. "I was thinking you needed some company. Not to mention I remember something about you sayin' wanting some Thai food. Sadly I couldn't get you anything solid, due to doctor's orders." Pulling up a chair, Lavi made sure to keep enough space between himself and the other teen.

Allen blinked a moment as he watched Lavi. "... I told you that?" he was confused.

"Yup. It was sometime before the battle... Um... you weren't updated, were you?" the bowl was set down onto a tray. Unwrapping the towelette, a spoon was then place down next to the bowl. One the cover was removed, a wonderful aroma of spices filled the air. Sure it wasn't fancy, but it didn't mean that it didn't taste good. The all too familiar growl of Allen's stomach sang in delight.

One thing was certain, Allen's stomach would and always will be the same.

Blushing due to his stomach's neediness, a soft 'thank you' escaped the teenager's lips. "Um... Not that much. Master mentioned the basics. The doctors didn't want to overload me, cause I'm still remembering things. Its slow, but it'll come back to mind. For now I'm just recognizing a few people here and there that... I think were my friends? It feels like that." snapping up, the teen's wide eye stare was directed at Lavi. "Not that I mean offense! I'm just... ummm... sorry!"

Lavi couldn't help but laugh. It did hurt to know that he was forgotten, but given the extent of the injuries and what has happened, he couldn't really blame the other man. Shaking his head, "Don't worry yourself." and flashed that easy going smile. "We're still your friends, like it or not. Its actually a relief to know that you recognize us in such a manner."

That got a smile out of Allen. Not just any smile. An actual, true smile. "Thank you, Lavi." there was a pause on Allen's part as the name rolled off his tongue. "Lavi... Lavi, Lavi, Lavi."

Laughing at the teen, "Yes. That's my name, so quit abusing it already."

There was a pout, but no complaints. Instead the teen picked up his spoon and dug into his mid afternoon snack. Thankfully he didn't rush into his food like he'd normally would do. It was a good thing, for medical reasons. Still, it worried Lavi because he knew that the boy would normally ignore such laws.

Catching Lavi's frown, "Master threatened that he would break both my arms if I rushed." motioning toward Tim, "Plus he'd tell."

"Didn't know I was that obvious to read." and laughs softly at that.

"Not really... it.. hrm." there was a pause as Allen thought on it. "Its fuzzy, but I can't help but feel... no, hear you say slow down. Something like that I guess."

That was good news. No, not just 'good' news. It was amazing news! It was proof that the teenager would eventually regain his memories. They just couldn't overload him, obviously. Its never good to overload someone. Not that Lavi was suggesting that Allen was weak and couldn't handle it. It was just a bit too much of a shock to the system. Lavi knew this by experience.

"Has anyone else come around to disrupt your peaceful afternoon?" Reaching up, Lavi snatched Timcanpy out of the air. The golem struggled at first and most likely would have bit the man, if it weren't for the fact that the redhead began to pet the little thing. Chuckling, Lavi could have sworn he heard the thing purr out in delight.

"Other than you and a few doctors... not really. I think I saw a woman here with a very uptight individual this morning. But I think the drugs were playing with my mind." The spoon was tapped onto Allen's lower lip as he thought on this.

"Did she have pigtails?"

"Umm... yes."

"And the uptight sort had two dots on his forehead too, right?"

"Yes!" there was a pause in his excitement. "... That was a he? Why on earth does this 'he' have such markings?"

Barking out a laugh, Lavi just shook his head. "That 'he' was Howard Link. The woman is Lenalee Lee, she's Komui Lee's little sister." there was a pause, "Komui... you'd recognize off the bat. He's a looney guy with a white beret. If you see him, don't get to put off by his kooky behavior."

Processing the information, Allen couldn't help but purse his lips. Rubbing away at chin, a slight frown etched itself onto his features. "Missed a spot..." was muttered. "Who else is here that I should know about?"

"Um... There's Krorykins and Miranda. They're both reallly shy, but they're good people." there was a hum as he thought some more. "There's also Johnny and Reever down in the science department. Oh! Noise Marie and Chaozii Han, but you won't be able to see them for sometime. They're coming back from their mission. Then there's Jerry. You'll love Jerry, mainly cause he's an amazing chef."

Lavi had to pause and laugh as Allen's starry eye gaze when the chef was mentioned. Or in this case, the term itself was brought up.

"I wonder if he can make mitarashi dango! I hope he can. Mmmm... I can't wait to get solid foods." and then he pouted and nudged the laugh figure known as Lavi. "Hey! Stop laughing. Its not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but... Ahaha." shaking his head, Lavi just leaned back and stared out at the window. "Its nice to see you so lively. We... we really missed you. All of us."

There was a pause on Allen's part, but he never once let that smile drop. Nodding, "Sorry for worrying you... and everyone as a matter of fact."

Waving the comment off, "All that matters in the end is that you're alive. Sure, you're injured and hurt, but you're still alive with us. Two long months and you're actually flashing us that stupid grin of your's."

"Hey!" Allen's cheeks puffed out, "Its not a stupid grin."

"You know what I mean, silly." Adjusting Timcanpy for a moment, Lavi shook his head. The golem was already dozing off.

"Bah!" was the weak reply. Finishing off his soup, Allen then glanced up at the ceiling. "Is that... everyone?"

"Huh? Well... yeah. Sure, there's other finders and scientists, but that's the jist of the folks."

"... Are you sure? It feels like a few names are missing..."

"..." There was a pause and then a sigh. Shifting his his seat, "Those are the folks that are alive. We... lost a few..."

"Oh..." The silence didn't stretch out that long between them. That didn't mean the air in the room was all that light either. It was heavy and on Lavi's part, slightly melancholy. "I feel bad the I can't remember their names... but something is nagging at the back of my mind. Like, I'm suppose to expect someone coming around to argue with me... Someone that had a realllly girly figure."

"... That would be Kanda."

"Hrm?"

"Kanda, Yuu. He was one of the Marshall. Well, one of the fresher Marshall. Still was a damn good one. He went down honorably too. Like a fucken warrior... When you get better, we can go visit his grave and such."

The silence came back and Lavi didn't kept his gaze trained on the golem at hand. It was hard to say such things, or even think about it. Kanda was his friend. Well, he was everyone's friend. Sure the hot-tempered samurai would threaten everyone but he was still their friend.

Everyone relied on him during those days. Even more after he became Marshall. Kanda became a great support not only to the Black Order as a whole, but also to Allen. Especially when the teenager was dealing with the Fourteenth and his little run away adventure from the Black Order and their enemies.

When Kanda took on that role two years ago, he did change a lot. Leadership did well for the man, though at the same time, it took a lot out of him. Lavi remembered those days when he managed to get away from the Noah's clutches with Bookman. It was actually Kanda who lead the team to extract them out from Rhode's dream like world.

It was also Kanda that fought with the Vatican to see reason on the case of Allen Walker. Of course Komui and Link were there as well to fight the political battle – which was pointless from the start. It shouldn't have happened from the start. It was a waste of breath and time – not to mention effort. Thankfully in the end they saw the benefits Kanda proposed on the case.

Now that Lavi thought on it, ever since the Alma incident, Kanda changed a lot. It was no longer about fighting for one's self. Sure he kept the image of being a total asshole and a loner, but that didn't change the fact that he kept on fighting for them all.

Their late friend the definition of passion, courage and honor all wrap up in one form. S'long as you ignored his negative traits.

Glancing up at the sound of sniffling, Lavi frowned. Even Timcanpy stretched out it's wings and made its way to the source of the sounds.

"I... I can't stop crying." Allen didn't bother to wipe the tears away. Instead he sat there, hugging himself. "I.. I miss him! I miss our arguments, his threats and insults. I... I can't believe I am actually missing to be called Beansprout." Turning toward Lavi, the snow-haired male moved in a hasty manner. Throwing himself at Lavi, Allen clung desperately onto the stockier male; not once taking note of the fact his legs dragged along in a limp manner.

"He called me by my first name. Just before he went back. I remember it. Kanda stop that whole army from advancing, knowing that Toraido and Maashiima were in the ranks. He... Gave us a chance with his sacrifice." The sniffling turned into a wail of sorrow. "He was our friend Lavi! He was... he suffered so much and done so much. He.. he..."

Wrapping his arms around the smaller form, Lavi then burried his face into that nest of snow white. Holding the teen close to his chest a croak of, "I know... I know," passed his lips. Dammit, why couldn't he stop the tears? Why couldn't he say something more? Why... why did their friend have to be taken away?

All he could really do was hold the other man. Maybe that's what Allen needed. Just someone to hold him and not judge him for letting everything out. Make sure that he didn't always have to shoulder such pain. Instead express it, no matter what. Tell him that it was alright to do such things. Because it was alright to do such things. They were, after all, human.

After what seemed like hours, Allen managed to settle down. Slowly pushing himself off, a string of soft apologies left his lips. Lavi wasn't having any of that. Instead he just crushed the boy back down against his chest. There was no need to apologize for some stained shirt.

"Its okay. It'll wash off." Lavi's gruff voice muttered as he got up. Careful to not hurt the other male, he then went to lay on the bed. It was more comfortable like this anyway. There really was no need to strain Allen's body. "And there is no shame in letting go once in a while... You can't shoulder the world all the time Allen."

"... Thank you Lavi." was heard after a bout of silence. "For being honest... and for being there for me."

They didn't bring up the topic of the dead anymore for that day. The list was too long to handle for the time. Exorcists – new and old – were on that list along with finders, scientists and even supporters. Course there was no need to mention the unknown number of civilians and innocent people that were sacrificed for the war. Just the thought of it could bring on a new fresh set of tears. That sort of grief was way too much.

Instead Lavi broke out into one of his stories. One of the first ones he told Allen when they met. That brought a smile out of the slimmer man. In what seemed like ages, it felt as though nothing changed. There was no injuries or the aftermath of war. They were just young men, enjoying their time together and actually hanging out.

It was nice to hear Allen laugh again.

Allen didn't start physical therapy until a few weeks later. Being bed ridden for almost three months really did a number on his legs. It didn't help that the extent of the injuries would most likely leave a permanent reminder of what happened. His left leg held five breaks from the ankle on up. His right only held three. Though both of his knees and right ankle had to be reconstructed. With how cold and deary London weather got, Allen would often try to hide or brush off the pain. But when the storms got bad, he couldn't hold it in very much and sometimes request for a painkiller.

The memories came back slowly, much to everyone's relief. Though Allen wasn't very happy with how it was handled by a few. Mainly Lenalee, if you wanted to point fingers. Those two started off rather tense about the whole situation, but eventually Allen forgave his friend for what happened. He just... hated it when someone sugar coated something.

You see, similar to the conversation Lavi and Allen shared that one afternoon, memories would come back. It was a bit slow or sometimes fast, but all that was needed was a bit of a jump starter. Not many were keen on doing this right off the bat. Lenalee especially didn't like it, mainly cause she felt it would overload Allen's system. Which, was true. The boy got very moody due to the emotions and memories flooding his mind.

Cross and Lavi were in Allen's good graces, due to the fact that both the redheads were blunt and honest with the teenager. Link was the third runner up when it came to good graces. Lavi suspected it had something to do with an internal turmoil between Lenalee actions and his own opinions. Plus there was the occasional jokes being made that Link was still stalking Allen like the workaholic that he was.

To this day Lavi couldn't stop laughing at the memory of Link's face. It wasn't everyday that Link's two dots blended in so well with his red features.

Allen and Lavi gotten a lot more closer though, during the time. The younger teenager actually confined in Lavi, mentioning that he was actually depressed, yet relieved that his Innocents was no more. Mostly depressed though. Allen knew nothing other than this war and...

He was afraid.

He was afraid to actually live a normal life. All he knew was Akumas, the war, saving lives and making sacrifices so that his comrades may live for another day. Without it hoovering over his head, there wasn't anything he could do. Maybe control the Ark. But Allen didn't wish to say anything about it.

Actually, Allen avoided all topics referring to the Fourteenth. Sure he spoke about the battles that were shared. Even the final one! But when it came to the Fourteenth, he just clammed up. No peep was made.

Cross actually mentioned that Allen hasn't said a word to him about the topic. It was better for his pupil to come out and speak to them first when he was ready. Or better yet, keep the secret of what happened with the Fourteenth to his grave.

So, everyone dropped it at that. There was no need to stress out the boy as it was. Who knew, maybe years later he would mention something. Or maybe next week. Either way, it didn't matter at the moment.

A lot of people were taken by surprise when Allen made an announcement one night in the mess hall. It was to be expected out of the young man. But to just drop it out of nowhere on the majority of the personnel in the mess hall? It took a moment for folks to adjust to that thought.

Instead making his usual order of a personal feast, Allen just requested that Jerry serve everyone in the hall wine – or juice, since some folks weren't allowed alcohol due to age or personal reasons. This caught everyone's attention, especially since alcohol was something that was bought out of one's pocket. Not the order's pocket. Your own pocket. The kitchen staff held it that it was available for purchase during strict hours.

But we're talking about 5 Guinea being spent. 5 yellow boys! 5 golden coins, right off the bat. That was bloody 5 pounds worth of money there! All so that he can make an announcement to his peers. That was a lot of money to drop. Then again, we're talking about a good two weeks worth of pay there.

Allen just shrugged, mentioning that he really didn't care for 5 Guinea. It was worth it after all.

Allen shared his own personal scotch with his circle of friends. No one had to know about that, obviously. Then again, its not like it mattered much.

"I know this is late of me to say this, but given the circumstances I hope everyone could forgive me." Allen began from his perch up front. Many were confused by this behavior actually. There, the hero of time sat in a wheelchair, gracing everyone with expensive drinks so that he could make an announcement. At least Cross was having a hell of time to get his hands on some free liquor.

"I know several are still out, continuing their missions to protect the world as it stand. Hopefully my words will get to them after tonight. I wish to make a toast, to everyone. I know wounds will re-open but we must stay strong.

"First we shall not only toast to our friends that stand here with us tonight, but also to the dead. Without their sacrifices, their support and their efforts, we would not be here today. So remember the good and bad times! Remember that we're not alone! We are still loved and cherished by our peers and the hardships we endured will create a new path for us. Without them, we wouldn't have the chance to end this for once and for all. They will always be here, with us, as family, friends and loved ones. And! To remind us that we should continue on forward, no matter how hard or how rocky our roads will get." It was a reminder, to everyone. Do not make a mistake and call back the souls. Do not waste your life. Keep your head up high and honor their memories.

"On top of that, I wish to say thank you all. Everyone's job here is important. Without the Finders, we wouldn't have found the number of Innocents we have today, nor receive word of the people we must save. To the Science Department. No matter how crazy your inventions can get, without you all we would not have the technology or even the knowledge of aiding our allies or even protecting them. The Exorcist as well, who bravely fought along side with me and allowed myself to fight along with them. To our Marshals as well, for without them, many of us wouldn't have become Accommodators. Lets not forget the hospital staff for staying up long nights, making sure that we are treated and taken well care of so that we may fight for another day. Then there are those in upper and lower management. Even the staff that takes care of various other duties ranging from clerical to simple cleaning. Then there is the Vatican, since we wouldn't have this organization without their funding. No matter how little you may think your job is, it is still important to this community and our efforts for a better tomorrow.

"And lastly... I understand if many do not share my view on this. I do not expect all to agree this. However, I wish to also give some recognition to our enemies as well." There was a heavy pause as Allen thought on his next words. Everyone was quiet from the start but when that request was made whispers sprung out.

"Listen." That caused everyone to stop, giving Allen their full attention. "... Without their presence, I would have not met you all today. I would not have met the amazing people in my life. I wouldn't have met my Father, Mana – as some would know that he started this path for me. If it weren't for our enemies, today would not happen. I wouldn't have become as strong as I am today. Everyone here as well. You all wouldn't have been as strong as you are today without their presence.

"However! I am not saying that we should forgive our enemies. Just do not forget that without them, we would have not be formed. Without the Earl or the Noah, there would be have been no Black Order. Without the struggles or even the presences of Innocents, the technology we have today wouldn't have been created. Without the presences of the Akumas, none of us would be here in this hall. Granted, if there was no such thing as Akumas, then there would be no such thing as a human race. We all know the stories, along with the truth. So all I ask, is that a bit of recognition is given to our enemies. If you do not wish to do so or even resent me for requesting such a thing, I understand. It is a hard thing to ask for. Not everyone shares my views.

"Either way. We shall toast to the fallen, our friends, family and our victory in the continuation of life! Most importantly though, I, myself, will toast in thanks to you all for standing beside me." With a smile, Allen raised his glass. "Thank you, everyone, for being there for me and allowing me to share this moment with you all."

At that moment, everyone cheered on Allen and enjoyed the moment while it still last. After that night though, it was a different story. Many whispered that Allen must have lost his mind for requesting the last bit. _Recognition to their enemies._ It slander to the deaths of the fallen some would say. But at the same time, it was Allen. Everyone knew that Allen fought for both Akumas and humans. He was the type of man to forgive first, but never once forget.

It wasn't an insane request, honestly. It was a reasonable one. It was a request for closure. A request to end the final chapter so that we may start anew. It was a reminder that we are all still human and that we should always remember our purpose.

Still, it was safe to assume that the teenager had one too many screws loose. You had too have a screws loose if you're Allen Walker.

Physical therapy was painful. Lavi detested to watch his friend go through it, but it was needed. It had to be done after all. With a character like Allen's, it was hard to put a stop on his determination. So, everyday, Allen worked the triple load in order to get back onto his feet. Of course he did this against the doctor's orders. Cross would often be heard laughing when the doctors or even Lenalee complain about the over exertion.

It was due to Allen's stubbornness that a somewhat awkward situation happened between the said boy and Lavi. Thankfully their friendship wasn't in jeopardy. If anything, something more blossomed between them.

With spring around the corner, the last of the winter rainstorms were hitting hard. Granted, it was due to that rainstorm that the situation happened in the first place. It was amusing, in a very dry and bitter sort of way.

It was a normal day for Lavi. He got up that morning, did his usual rituals of grooming before heading to the mess hall for breakfast. There was chatter and the sharing of jokes. Allen was there, giving off a show with wheelchair tricks and the inhalation of food consumption. Granted, the amount he ate lessened due to the absences of the Innocents in his system. Still, it was amusing to watch, in a disgusting sort of way.

After that, he went to see if there was any missions. Surprisingly there wasn't any. It was odd, since they were stretched really thin for Exorcists. Then again, after the destruction for the Hive mission, the Akumas were keeping a more low profile. So he couldn't complain about having a day off.

So, the young man went to do his rounds. Check out the library, get in contact with the Clan to see if any news came up. The Council was still discussing his case apparently. Bookman mentioned that there was no need to move Lavi away from Central HQ either, so it was safe to assume that the young man would be there for another few months.

It wasn't till well into the afternoon that he went to search for his friend. It was lunch time and knowing Allen, he tend to work way past noon before he had the urge to grab something to eat. Or in this case, realize that he had to eat before exhaustion kicked in.

Knocking onto the door to Allen's room, "You in there Beansprout?"

"It's Allen, stupid Rabbit!" was the muffled reply. "And yeah. The door is opened!"

Opening the door, Lavi was greeted by the sight of his friend's sweaty back. Who, apparently was wearing only a pair of tight shorts. Holding himself onto two hand rails that was grounded down to the side of the room, Allen worked on forcing the muscles in his legs to respond. The scene caused the redhead to take a moment to actually appreciate Allen's figure.

Oh, he knew that Allen was aging rather well into his masculinity, but he had no clue that it was this good looking. Sure, there were times he managed to snag a few quick peeks on his friend in the showers, but it was nothing like this. With the fresher scars standing out more against the old, every fine detail of muscle curved in and out beneath the discolored skin. The beads of sweat really didn't help the image in front of him at all either. Instead, it cause the firm flesh to stand out more underneath the sunlight.

Also, should Lavi mention that the shorts really did no good in this situation? The simple cloth hung low on Allen's hips. It really didn't leave that much to the imagination. Just seeing how tight Allen's bottom caused certain parts of Lavi's anatomy to twitch.

The only thing that stop Lavi from actually ravishing the man right then and there was the fact that he could seen Allen was straining himself to move. The other male's form was tense all over, obviously due to the physical demand and concentration to the task at hand. But there was something else nagging at the back of Lavi's mind that was causing such tension to happen in the first place. It could be his habit of being analytical or maybe his personal fixation with the other male. Either way, Lavi didn't like it one bit.

"You should take a break." Lavi said easily as the door was shut behind him.

Allen shook his head and made no response. He just kept willing his legs to move forward.

"What? Just going to ignore me like that?" Faking a sniffle, "And here I was, concerned for your well being with the possibility of carrying lunch to you~"

That got a noise out of Allen. It was something between a giggle and a snort. "Not... Ignoring." the words were forced out. "Just trying... to finish this last round."

Taking note of his friend's tone of voice, Lavi shook his head. He knew better than to argue with Allen when he got this way, but... He didn't like it. Moving forward, Lavi positioned himself so that Allen was walking toward him. He wasn't expecting to see a look of physical anguish on his friend's face. It really took him by surprise. Heck, he didn't get a chance to take on the frontal appearance of his friend's half naked body. Maybe that was a good thing...

"Allen..." the redhead began and then sighed. Taking a step forward, "I know you won't listen to me, but please take a break."

"I will. Just a few more steps. I'm almost done." Allen grimaced in pain as he willed his right leg forward.

"Allen, please. You're in pain. Don't even deny it. Its written all over your face."

"I said I will. Now quit coddling me." The boy snapped with a glare.

"Coddling you?! I'm not coddling you. I'm telling you to take a fucken break. Can't get any better if you don't give your body some rest."

"And I said I will once I finish this! Just bloody listen already and I don't have to repeat myself."

"Oh, no you don't. Don't tell me to bloody listen, you damn prat. Now don't make me take you down and force you onto the bed."

"Damn prat?! Why I outta... You're being a git right now, you know that?"

"And you're being a stubborn ass!" The pair stared off at each other with much resentment. Lavi hated it when Allen got this way. Then again, it couldn't be helped. He understood where Allen was coming from, but he couldn't let the man continue. It was... it was suicidal!

"I'm not being stubborn... You're the one being the stubborn." was muttered with much dislike on Allen's part.

"I'm being stubborn cause I don't want to see you in the hospital wing again." At least Lavi was being honest. "And!" was said quickly before Allen could rebuttal, "I hate seeing you in pain. No, seriously Allen. I know it happens, given our line of work. But I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt yourself because of your masochistic determination to get something done!"

"Masochistic? Really?" Allen had to raise a brow at that one. "I thought I was being stubborn."

"You were, till I realize that in order to deal with that level of pain you had be absolutely deranged." There was a soft laugh shared between the two. "... Seriously though, why would you force yourself if you know you're ready to pass out due to pain instead of exhaustion? Don't get me wrong, I know you want to get out of that damn chair, but this isn't normally how you look after a long session. I rather deal with seeing you exhausted instead of... this."

There was a humm on Allen's part as he thought on the words. Shifting his grip on the railing, "... Its going to rain... No, not just rain. Its going to be really nasty storm."

Frowning, Lavi glanced over at the window. It was clear skies and sunny. A great day to take a walk and enjoy a bit of fresh air. It was really nice relaxing weather out there. A nice, calm day... before the storm does hit. The one eyes gaze then shifted down to look over Allen's legs. All those damaged joints must be in absolute misery. Especially if the teenager felt a storm brewing close.

"I want to finish this before it starts getting worse... please Lavi..."

Letting out a heavy sigh, "... Three steps. No more."

"Five."

"Three."

"Five"

"Two."

"... Four?"

"I'm about to toss your scrawny white ass out the window."

"Three! I'll take three!" there was a pause and then, "My arse isn't scrawny."

"Its scrawny Allen. I remember, since I was there to clean you up with fucken Moo-Moo."

Normally Allen would giggle at the name given to his master, but with the new bit of information stated, it only cause the younger man to blush heavily. He knew that Lavi help him out with Cross, thus not allowed to do many missions during the time. But, he didn't knew all of the tasks that were dealt. Only the little bits that were said due to teasing. Like how he would cuddle either Lavi or Cross in his unconscious state. Or when he was being read from a cookbook. Oh! And his favorite was when Timcanpy bit Link so hard, the man actually fell on top of Allen. Apparently he got hit so hard by Allen that the man had to admit himself into the hospital wing for several days due to the concussion he received.

Knowing that your best friend was actually there to wash the grime and shit off your ass because you were in such a vulnerable state didn't settle well with most people. The confession itself made Lavi uncomfortable. It was such an intimate thing to admit doing. He really didn't want Allen to think differently about him.

"... Really now..." Allen mumbled and held a rather calm air to himself. Though his eyes shone with morbid curiosity. Why on earth would he be curious about this? Most likely wanted to know the reasons as to why Lavi would do such a thing in the first place. Lavi himself would admit that it went farther than what any normal friend should have done.

"Yeah... Well... Come on. Three steps." Best change the subject and never bring it up ever again.

Allen just stared at Lavi for a long moment and then nodded. "...Sure."

Those last three steps were the hardest for Lavi to watch. His friend was obviously struggling to will his legs forward. It had Lavi wondering how long Allen originally took to get this far down the railing. It only ran along half the length of the room, which wasn't much. Just a simple 6 feet. No, actually 5.780 if you rounded up to the nearest hundredth.

The first step took 16 minutes to complete.

Allen was really determined to get this done without a sound. Lavi wasn't blind. He took note on how Allen would often bite at his lower lip just to keep the muffled groans of pain at bay. The exhaustion and stress was catching up as well. It was causing the teenager to put more force into his grips, thus placing even more tension onto his body.

"Where's Tim?" Lavi asked out of nowhere as he watched the second step take process.

Allen glanced up, eyes shining with gratitude. He could use a distraction. "With Cross... Or, as you would call him, Moo-Moo."

The pair shared a laugh.

"Moo-Moo, oh Moo-moo," Lavi began to sing, "why are ye so red? Moo-Moo, oh Moo-Moo, all yer chink is no more! Moo-Moo, oh, Moo-Moo, Whar have ye gone? Moo-Moo, did you left with that Judy once more? Moo-Moo, oh Moo-Moo, quit taking all the lush! And for the King's sake, quit tryin' ta be de macer! Everyone knows that Moo-Moo can't play off a crooked cross like de 'Sprout!"

"I... I... I should kick you for that!" Allen stated between fits of laughter. It was really hard for the teenager to keep a hold on the railing. So, instead, he just sank down to the floor. "Oh gawd. Make sure he doesn't hear you say that. Oh that was booming brilliant!"

Lavi laughed along side with Allen. It would indeed be the death to him if Cross got wind of the little song. Though, Allen was right. It was a brilliant song indeed. So he just hummed the tune, which caused the other male to fall into yet another fit of laughter.

"Moo-moo! Oh Moo-moo! Why are ye so red!?" The pair sang together like they were a bunch of drunks. "Moo-Moo, oh Moo-Moo, all yer chink is no more! Moo-Moo, oh, Moo-Moo, Whar have ye gone? Moo-Moo, did you left with that Judy once more? Moo-Moo, oh Moo-Moo, quit taking all the lush! And for the King's sake, quit tryin' ta be de macer! Everyone knows that Moo-Moo can't play off a crooked cross like de 'Sprout!"

The laughter didn't finish for some time. It was a good.. say, maybe ten-minutes before the pair managed to even get a hold onto their breath. By then the sounds of rain hitting against the window was heard. It wasn't that bad. Just a light drizzle.

So, with renewed strength the pair got up and off the floor. Allen still had another two steps to go before he took his break. Course he did take a rather quick one. Not that Lavi was going to point it out. There really was no need to do so. He was just glad that the teenager managed to get one before he went off in that determined rage of his.

"Okay, we're almost finished here. Another two steps and we can get lunch." Lavi stated in an encouraging manner. That should motivate the teenager.

Grinning, Allen pulled himself back up onto the railing. There was a hiss of pain as the teen held himself up. Lavi ignored it for now, knowing that he couldn't go back on his word. Just watching the teen do this shown that the muscles were beyond sore due to all that dead weight it was carrying. So, with a quivering breath on Allen's part, the exercise went back on track. Just a centimeter at a time.

Allen would have most likely finished that second step if his whole leg didn't seize up. A cry of pain was heard and Lavi was quick to react. Catching the heavy body, the redhead went down. The air knocked right out of him.

"Fuck! Oh bloody fucken hell! ARGH!"

Never assume that Allen cannot cuss. That boy could cuss. Actually, he was cussing right now. Sure he would say inappropriate and borderline rude things. Cussing though, was a more rare thing to come out from the Brit. There was only three instances that Allen would actually cuss.

First and foremost instance that would require such language is when Allen had to play a part. Some of their missions required to question the more shady populace of humans. Sure, Lavi knew how to swindle through such a crowd, but he didn't have the connections Allen managed to gather with Cross. You want to talk about seedy sorts, these were the types you looked for.

The second instance happened when you crossed the line so bad with Allen, that all the man saw was red. Those days were scary. Even Kanda, the devil himself, was scared out of his wit when he managed to push Allen that far. There wasn't anything more to say about that.

Then lastly, that sort of language would be brought up at times like this. Unbearable pain that no human can withstand. Or in this case, Allen cannot withstand. And that was a lot of pain. That sort of pain shouldn't be experienced when doing exorcizes like this. He shouldn't have been pushed to that far to begin with. Because then it wouldn't become therapy. It would just cause the body to break down and do more damage than good.

"I told you not to push yourself!" Lavi wheezed out as gripped onto Allen in panic. "Where does it hurt? I'll get a doctor here."

Shaking his head, Allen clamp down onto his lower lip. He was drawing blood.

"Allen, come on! You have to tell me what it is so I can help you." He had to calm down. Panic wasn't going to do them any good.

"Cramp. Leg. Right." Allen managed to ground out.

Moving out from beneath the slimmer male, Lavi's hands reached out. It didn't help that Allen flinched, causing the muscles to tighten along with another wave of pain. "Calm down. Just concentrate on breathing." Thankfully Allen had a grip on the area that was affected the most.

Remembering the Panda's training, Lavi's hands grasped the back of Allen's calf. The tension in the limb almost cause Lavi's temper to flare. Taking in a deep breath, Lavi only took one second to reassert himself. Just one second. No more. Once he got his cool, the redhead then applied pressure to the specific points on the calf.

The groan he got was a positive one.

"Let me know when the pain is going away." Lavi said softly.

The muffled reply sounded like an 'okay.' Lavi wasn't very sure since a loud boom of thunder chose to make an announcment. Never second guess a man's joint pains when it comes to the weather. Granted, it didn't look so good for anyone that was currently outside. Not that it mattered much at the moment. If anything, Allen would most likely be in need of something for the joint pain.

Lavi should really get in contact with Bookman. Ask if he knew any herbal slaves that could ease up that sort of pain.

"You can stop now." Allen whispered.

Releasing his hold on the calf, "I'm not going to bother saying it, even though I should." The grunt he received only caused Lavi to narrow his one eye. "Don't grunt at me Allen. If I wasn't here, you'd most likely be suffering here for another hour before someone actually came to check on you. I swear, you should have listened to me from the start..."

Allen said nothing. Lavi wasn't sure what to make that. It could be a good thing, or a bad thing. It really depended on how Allen reacted at times. Though by now there would be some sort of remark. Which meant that the message went through. You know, the message of, 'try not to be so damn stubborn all the time.'

Sighing, Lavi just shook his head and then proceeded to get up. "Come on. Time for bed, or else I'll sick Moo-Moo on you."

He was answered with more silence.

"Really? You're going to give me the cold shoulder?"

The silence confirmed his answer. Well, half of the answer.

Shaking his head, Lavi then reached underneath Allen's pits and pulled the boy up. At least he was rewarded with a grunt. "Quit grunting. You're not a cave man Allen. You're a gentleman."

The next grunt was more of a gurgling groan that sound belong to a zombie. That was a bit better.

"I can't keep a straight face if you make sounds like that." Dragging the body a few steps, Allen was then dropped onto the bed.

Allen just shot a glare at Lavi, but made no noise. Crossing his arms, the snowy haired individual's body language screamed out, _'You don't have to be a jerk!'_

Cocking his hip to the side, Lavi's hands perched themselves there. "Don't give me that look. You're not that easy to carry you know."

Lavi was rewarded with a tongue being stuck out at him in the most childish manner known to mankind. Then again, it was Allen we're talking about. He can be such a cheeky little shit at times.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, you're in a mood today." Grasping the desk chair, it was then dragged on over. Taking a seat, "I'm not finished with your legs. They need to be massaged."

The squeak was music to Lavi's ears.

"You know its necessary. Unless you realllllly want to deal with Nurse Ross and her meaty hands." Not even waiting to see if he was allowed, Lavi's hands clasped onto a shapely leg. Rolling his fingers into the tense muscle, Lavi kept the casual conversation up. "Then again, Angela is a pretty looking thing. Don't know if she's on duty today. Shame she has a husband, ya know. I think you two would make cute little kids."

Allen turned red as Lavi's hair. Snapping his gaze away, no reply was given.

Shaking his head, Lavi let his hands do the work. He started on the lower limb before moving upwards. Concentrating on loosening the muscles and knots a smirk had to be held down in response to Allen's groans. Apparently the younger male appreciated to have the tenderness work around his knees.

"What? No humble response to that notion?" He really had to congratulate himself on actually keeping an even tone. Especially when he hid his growing excitement by simply leaning over. "You'd look good with that redhead. I could imagine the little ones already."

Kneading along Allen's inner thigh, a sharp intake of breath could be heard. Someone was either sensitive or there was a nasty knot. Why not take a risk? Its not like Lavi could ignore the heavy panting.

"What, you don't agree?" Rubbing down along the inner thigh once more, Lavi emerald gaze shifted upward.

The said teen snapped his gaze down at Lavi. By then Allen's breathing was rapidly becoming more labored. More loud... more obvious. Especially in his shorts. Really tight, black shorts. Licking his lips, Allen shifted and place one arm forward onto the edge of the bed between his legs. Leaning forward the bed creaked underneath, obviously trying to hide the stiffy growing in those lovely tight shorts.

Did Lavi mentioned that he adored those tight shorts?

"N..not really." Allen managed to whisper. Once more the little pink appendage poke out to sweep over his bruised lower lip. His free hand reached out for Lavi's face. Not drawing back, even as the delicate fingers grazed along underneath his eye patch. "Well... I... guess you're right 'bout the redhead."

Shivering underneath Allen's touch, Lavi still held eye contact, "Oh?"

"Yes..." There was a pause. "W... would you mind if I..." the finger nudged the eye patch.

Talk about a mood killer.

Pulling away, Lavi turned his face so that his good eye was facing Allen. "Its not pretty to look at."

There was a snort, "I'll be the judge of that." Allen's hands didn't stop touching. They were now tugging at the string of Lavi's shirt, exposing a bit of skin to the world. A sound of approval could be heard.

Wait... sound of approval?

Raising a brow, the emerald gaze shifted back to Allen's face. The heated heavy-lidded gaze definitely wasn't something Lavi was expecting. Shifting his sights downward, all Lavi saw was the usual wisps of red hairs peeking out along his chest. Did Allen get turned on by that?

Apparently so, considering the fact that Allen's fingers were stroking away at the patch of hair.

"... I'll let you judge it... if you answer a question." His skin burned underneath the touch. God, it felt so good.

"Hn." was the unintelligent reply.

"Do you like women?"

That snapped Allen out from his gaze. "Huh?" blinking at Lavi, the boy then shook his head. "... No. I prefer men. Always have." there was a pause as the pair digested the information. Pulling his fingers away, it then went back on its search for Lavi's face. "Tell me Lavi... What do you think when you hear the term, men."

This time Lavi didn't bother to pull away. "Cock and balls."

That got a dry laugh out of Allen. "Other than that." Pushing the eye patch away, Allen frowned for a moment.

Lavi turned away, hiding the disfigurement. Or at least would have if those pesky fingers didn't stop him. Turning his face, Allen studying the birth defect. It wasn't a gaze of disgust or pity that should have been given. Nah. It was more of curiosity. The other hand reached out to slowly graze the slope in bone structure.

No one would have thought that with Lavi's handsome features that such a thing hidden. The orbit, also known as the eye socket, wasn't aligned properly during birth. Instead it drooped down a good quarter inch. It caused the bone structure to stick out more than normal, especially along his cheek bones. It was indeed a bit different, but it wasn't so horrible. After all, there was worse things out there as far as disfigurements went. The only thing that might have been considered a disappointment would that the usual emerald gaze was more of a milky one.

"... Can you see out of this eye?"

"Only contrasts of shadows." the mismatched eye blinked rapidly. "Other than obvious appearance, I cover it mainly cause its a distraction. There isn't much to observe with shadows you know."

Allen nodded and then leaned forward. Giving the deformity a small kiss, Lavi gasped softly at the action. No one has ever done that. It was such a forward and heart warming gesture. The redhead really couldn't stop himself from ducking his head in a bashful manner.

Coughing for a moment, "So... Um... You like _Men__._"

"Is that a problem?" Allen pulled away sharply, giving Lavi a very cautious look.

"No. I... I just didn't know."

Scoffing, "I know what I want Lavi. I like _men._ Not women. Not boys. Not skinny little things that flaunt themselves to the world. I like strong, confident, rugged and slightly hairy men."

"Slightly?" of all the words to catch onto, it had to be that one.

"I'm not looking to shag a bloody carpet. That's just... eww." And his nose wrinkled in disgust to demonstrate as such.

"Oh." Lavi sat back, digesting this new bit of information. This really was good news for him. Breaking out into a coy grin, "So... You like to fuck hairy things?"

Stiffening, the all too familiar blush decorated Allen's cheek. "If I wanted to _fuck_ something hairless, it would have been A: a bloody woman. Or, B: a little boy. Guess which one kills an erection the quickest." Wow, someone was snarky. Now we can staple on a fourth situation when Allen cussed; the topic of sexuality. "And what does it matter to you anyway? Do you have a problem with my sexuality?"

Shaking his head quickly at the hostility of the question. "No... No. I just... Just wish I knew earlier. You really don't express... much romantic interests."

"Well obviously." Mirth danced along Allen's tone. "The church rules most of Europe you know. Not to mention, I am not someone of high royal status who can get away with such devious things. I like where my balls hang and my head being on my shoulders, thank you very much."

Lavi had to admit it, Allen did have a point there. Not many had the pleasure of enjoying such things in the open as the Bookman Clan did. Then again, its not like everyone in the Clan broadcast what gender they'd prefer to lay with. In most towns that would result being publicly stoned to death.

"... What of yourself?" Allen asked softly as he leaned forward. His fingers apparently couldn't stop tracing the flawed side of his face.

Normally Lavi would have been angry and slapped the hand away, but it was Allen. His touches held much love and care. It was something akin to how a mother would caress their child with tenderness. Closing his eyes, the redhead leaned into the touches. "Hrm? I go both ways... Though, the Clan itself encourages us to practice homosexuality for multiple reasons."

"Really? I never knew that..."

"Yeah... Its usually common knowledge. Though, with the church being a strong presence here in Central, I usually don't advertise it often. Not to mention I don't want to deal with fights in the shower room with the staff."

"Wish I knew earlier... This would have saved me from years worth of wet dreams and romantic fantasies."

That got the older man to snap his eye open. "Really now? I didn't know you had some erotic thoughts about me." there was a pause and then a hum. "You know, for someone that can be naive, you certainly know what you like. Are you even a virgin?"

"You might as well claim that Cross Marian is actually a loving housewife and take care of the children for the rest of his damn miserable life for even asking that." The Brit scoffed at that idea. The image itself was enough to crack a few grins. "I was his pupil. You know what that idiot of a Master did for me on my 12th birthday? He bought me a whore and a bottle of whiskey. Said that if I was old enough to make money and gamble, then I was certainly old enough to have a drink and enjoy the pleasure of sharing a bed with someone else. Be it a man or a woman."

That was an eye opener for Lavi. "Really now? Wow... You... you always acted so... so...Humble!"

Rolling his eyes, "Mana taught me how to be a gentleman Lavi. But I am still a man. I grew up way before I met anyone here in the Order. Just because I'm proper and polite with my peers doesn't mean I don't occasionally glance at the menu."

"... I'm speechless."

Allen flashed a rather coy look. "Good, cause I was going to suggest we use your mouth for something a bit more... pleasurable." And with that said, Allen pushed off Lavi's jacket. Letting his hands roam over the sculpted chest, the redhead let out a shuddering moan. If it felt this good through his cloths, he really wondered just how good it'll feel without them on.

He had to be dreaming. Here was Allen Walker himself, admitting to the fact that was interested in Lavi on a sexual level. The man was proud to know that he can catch Allen's interests with looks alone. On top of that it was a bit surreal to hear Allen asking for a blow-job. Maybe it was more of a demand now that Lavi thought on it.

Shaking his head, "... What would that put us both in? Status wise." He just couldn't rush into this. No matter how much he wanted this.

Allen let out a frustrated huff. "I'm sitting here with a throbbing erection and you're asking that?" talk about impatient. Taking on a serious tone, the teenager sat back. "Honestly... I... I don't want this to be some fling or friends-with-benefits deal. I would like to actually take you out, enjoy dinner and turn this into a more intimate relationship. Not a sex intimate mind you. More of a... closer and romantic relationship."

Lavi released the breath he was holding. Who'd thought such tension could be released with those words.

"Though..." Allen continued, causing Lavi to hold his breath once more. "I know you have responsibilities as a Bookman. After all you're the suc-"

"I actually dropped that."

"..." Allen blinked owlishly at the redhead. "Pardon me, but I didn't quite catch that..."

"I'm not longer Heir to the Bookman title. I... requested to be let go. Not from the clan mind you. I can still be a supporter of the clan, I just... can't inherit the title of Bookman. Or even pursue it."

"... Why would you... Lavi, are you bloody insane? You worked your whole life for that. You can't just do that." Someone was flabbergasted here.

"Yes I can. I just did, over a month and a half ago."

"Why?!"

Shrugging, "... Cause I can't bear the thought of ripping away from this persona." taking in a deep breath, Lavi tossed his coat to the side. Wringing his hands together, "I... I got to involved. Its not only that. I made friends and build some pretty epic experience with you all that I could actually pull away from. I actually... fallen off my path. I love this life... This persona. It brings me joy and hope for the future. My faith in humanity is restored because I had the chance to meet everyone here and actually fight for a cause. Plus being an exorcist is an added bonus. Its pretty cool that I can play whack-a-mole with any Akuma I find." Not to mention other things.

"And?" Allen tried to move his leg so he could nudge the man. The effort went down with a hiss of pain.

Snorting, Lavi just shook his head and got up. Pulling his shirt off for the younger male, "And... I have romantic interests to pursue with a certain Beansprout."

Silver orbs widened at the sight before him. Slowly pushing his form upwards, the soft mewls of appreciation was heard. Lavi swore it was like watching a kid go wild in a candy store. Or a cat, stalking it's prey. "God..." was whispered.

The sight itself was erotic and Lavi knew, at that very moment, there was no way in hell he could get tired of that look. Just being stared down with such a lusty, heated gaze. It made the redhead feel special. Yes, it was the most lamest way to describe how he felt, but it was true. On top of that he could see that Allen not only wanted him, but **needed** him. It was a look that had him throb painfully.

And how could he resist those wonderful sounds of pleasure the slimmer male was making? To think that he was making those sounds all because he took off his shirt.

Gasping sharply, slender hands weaved itself through the thin layer of red wisps. The gesture left a searing trail of pleasure that was indescribable on so many levels. Arching his head back, Lavi's larger hand reached out. Running the fingers through the silky strands of white, "Allen." Did he really just moaned that out?

"Mmmm, yes Lavi." Allen's hot breath brushed against his chest.

Tugging the hairs back, Lavi just crushed his lips against the other. Fireworks went off as he felt the soft warm lips against his own. It wasn't anything like he felt before. Sure, he kissed men and women alike. But this sort of kiss... It was hot, carnal and possessive. It made Lavi's insides coil and burn, begging for some sort of release.

Allen was suckling onto his lower lip, causing the larger male to gasp loudly. The sneaky little thing took advantage, sweeping his tongue inside and exploring the hot caverns. It was impossible to fight off such dominance on weak knees. Pushing himself down, Lavi straddled the other male, moaning in pure ecstasy.

"I love it when you moan." Lavi shivered at Allen's thick, husky tone. He couldn't even remember where Allen's hands were next. It burned everywhere, especially around his chest. Ah, right, the smaller hands were busy teasing at his nipples.

"Ngh... Allen..." Lavi began as sought for the other man's lips.

"Ah, no no." nipping along Lavi's jawline, the hands went lower.

Bucking his erection against Allen's, both parties arched back into the shock wave of pleasure. "What do you mean no?" Lavi was already panting, almost begging for more. God he reallllly wanted to beg.

"Just curious about something..." Allen's hot breath brushed against his ear. It didn't help that the teenager's tongue swirled along the outer shell either. The actions only caused the redhead to shudder all over. "Have you ever been the bottom?"

"N-no. Allen, don't...do that." that sort of pleasure was too much and would most likely drive him over the edge.

"Really now? How many men have you been with before?" Nipping at the fleshy appendage, "And don't do what?" and then another lick.

Grinding his hips down against Allen's, "That. It's driving me bonkers!" Unable to take it anymore, Lavi's bit down onto the other man's neck. That action caused the other to gasp underneath him. "And... only two. Why?"

"Mmmm. Lavi." Small hands pushed the larger of the two bodies up. There was a sound of disapproval from the redhead. But when Allen's hands began to tug at his belt. "Off with this, now. I'm going to have you dammit. And..." sliding the material down, "You're going to experience the best bloody orgasm ever."

Flushing at the tone of voice, "W-w-wait! Whoa. I never done that before!"

Another sound of approval was heard as Allen looked over Lavi's choice of underwear. "Briefs? Really now?" was muttered and then he glanced up. Raising a brow, "Don't worry, you'll be on top." the devilish grin crawled back as though this was a game of Texas Hold Up. "Riding." a buck of the hips, "On." A strangled moan, "My." a palm on his erection, rubbing through the fabric. "Cock." Then a squeeze.

Lavi's head was thrown back as he vocalized his pleasure with a loud, "F-fuuuckk. Allen."

"Oh yes, there will be that." There was a hum of approval. "You should be happy to know that I'm not as big as you are. Bloody hell, you're a thick one..." and last bit of clothing was pulled down to Lavi's knees.

"Just... just go easy... oh gawd, fuck me." It wasn't suppose to be said that way, but it was hard to think when a pair of lips wrapped themselves around his throbbing cock. The vibrations of chuckling didn't help the situation at all. It only caused Lavi to buck his hips deeper as he arched his back with a loud groan.

Gasping, Allen pulled away. "Bloody hell, you're a vocal one. There's only so much I can take from you, ya know." The grin never left Allen's face, especially when he slowly stroked Lavi's cock with his tongue. "And be a bit patient. I'll be fucking you in a few moments."

Just as Lavi was about come back with a witty reply, he was then pushed harshly off to the side. "Oi, what gives?!" But he knew what was coming up. Allen was already moving his body, carrying the dead weight known as his legs onto the bed. The positioning itself only caused Lavi to flush even more. It was just so... dirty... and naughty. Who would have thought Allen was such a kinky man?

From his position, Allen gave the firm rear a slap. Grinning at the positive sounds, "You said you wanted me to fuck you, did you not?" Teeth gazed along Lavi's scrotum, "Gotta prep you up. Though, while I do so... do me a favor and take off my shorts. Its unbearably tight there."

Someone was really demanding. And by the gods, did Lavi love it when Allen mixed his dirty talk with cheekiness.

Burying his face into Allen's crotch a grin carved its way onto Lavi's face. How many times did he wake up at night to a fantasy like this? Too many damn times. It was good to get the real thing. Way to damn good.

Pushing the tight material off, a green orb widened. It was... simply put, beautiful. Standing at full attention on a bed of dark curls, the phallus was throbbing under his scrutiny. The very head has long been covered with a delightful glaze of pre-cum. There wasn't any blemishes or discoloration. It was thick and long. Granted, Allen wasn't as big as Lavi, but that didn't mean he was short from the blessings. He certainly was blessed. Not to mention hard. Beyond hard actually.

He couldn't tear his gaze away, even when the sounds of the bedside table drawer being opened. Allen was most likely looking for something, but Lavi was too busy staring at the other man's organ. Shaking his head, his tongue poked out and a swift lick was given. That got the figure underneath shuddering.

He heard a soft, 'Lavi' before he felt Allen bury his face between his ass cheeks. A skillful tongue poked and probed, moistening his entrance. It felt weird as first, but the pleasure just overrode everything. It took a lot of self control on Lavi's part to continue with the task at hand. Swallowing the swollen member, the redhead tried his best to take as much as he can into his mouth.

It was really hard to concentrate on pleasuring the snowy-haired fiend. Yes, he called him a fiend. How can you not when Lavi felt a slick, cold digit smear something along his rear. He didn't need to ask what it was. Obviously a type of lubricant. "Could give a warning." was whispered against the Allen's cock. Giving the pulsing organ a soft nip and lick, Lavi heard a hiss of pleasure.

"You already got one earlier." That snarky little thing was a pure tease. That or sadistic. Especially when that one digit slipped right inside his opening, going deep and fast.

It was uncomfortable, but as the ministration kept going, it was rather easy to adjust. Then a second finger came in, but at a more slowed an eased pace. "You're so fucken tight." was whispered before a wad of spit was applied.

Burying his face down onto the bed, Lavi writhed and moan. Allen actually had to hold the other man's hips down before it went further in the air. "Nope. Not ready yet for that." That bloody fiend was teasing him again!

"Shut up and just keep fingering me, you cocky little bitch." Lavi shot back. He felt Allen's cock twitch in anticipation at the play of dirty words.

"You got a dirty little mouth there, don't ya?" Another thick slab of lubricant was applied, "Well, lets see how this will work for you then." A third finger was pushed in. Widening the opening, finger tips brushed against the bundle of nerves.

Lavi didn't have time to even register the fact of what happened. The pain was washed off instantly when Allen stroked that spot. How on earth did he find the prostate so fast? Arching into those fingers, the loud carnal moans of pleasure filled the room. He wouldn't be surprised if someone heard them from out in the hallway.

"You like that, don't ya? Want some more?" Allen's free hand slapped at the redhead's buttocks.

"Oh god. Yes! Yes!"

Gripping onto Lavi's cock, Allen stroked along the underside. "I couldn't hear you." By then the fingers were thrusting away at a feverish pace, stroking away at that one spot.

Bucking his hips, "Fuck. Oh god, yes Allen. I want more!"

The hand quicken its pace, distracting Lavi from the fact that another finger was pushed through. "Good boy. Keep it up... keep it up."

The boy on top tensed all over, feeling the waves of euphoria building more and more. If this kept up he was going to come right there and then. But it was so worth it. And to think, they haven't really gotten down to serious stuff just yet.

Snapping his eyes open, Lavi then glanced over his shoulder at Allen. The pace slowed down considerably. Whining, "Wha?" was panted out. That couldn't be all, could it?

Allen just smirked and gave the redhead a bite on his ass cheek. "Turn around." He couldn't possibly mean that... Oh, yes he was. "And don't touch yourself."

Shuddering all over, Lavi obeyed the order. It was hard to move, considering the fact that knees were quivering all over. Pressing his back against Allen's erection, he just stared down at the devilish white haired man.

Strong hands adjusted Lavi's form at first before pulling himself up. It was going to be a challenge, given that Allen's legs have yet to get to working order. But that didn't mean he was crippled. He could still move the stiff limbs, but it wasn't much in a way of improving. The jar of lubricant was grasped and another thick slab was applied – though not on Lavi.

As Allen coated his own shaft, the redhead grinned and leaned down. He needed that kiss. He needed to feel the hot form underneath him. Never mind the fact that the kiss made him seem desperate, but Allen didn't falter. Instead he returned the passionate – yet dominate – sensual need to explore the other's mouth. Lavi wasn't the only desperate one here.

At first Lavi whimpered against Allen's lips as his tip penetrate him. Strong hands steered the narrow hips as he eased inside. It was a slow, but very pleasurable experience. Just feeling inch, by every inch of Allen slowly entering and exiting out of him had the fires burning again; but at a different and much stronger degree.

It really didn't take long for Lavi to vocalize his pleasure. By the time Allen was buried deep inside the other male, Lavi was screaming out his delight. He knew he was a vocal sort, but he never got this loud. Not that it mattered really. Allen appeared to actually enjoy the sounds his partner was making.

It didn't take long before Allen's groans of pleasure was mixed in. Just hearing the smaller male moaning out his name caused another bundle of pleasure to coarse through his veins. No. He would not get tired of this. It was mind numbing.

"Nhggg... Allen! Harder!" the man bellow chuckled as he kept firm control on what was happening. Each time Lavi was reached that peak that got him closer to an orgasm, Allen would just knock the pace down. It was a horrible thing for the smaller male to do. The constant teasing was only building more and more pressure into Lavi.

"Scream." and hard buck of the hips was delivered.

Lavi indeed did scream. It encouraged Allen to go faster. The little sex fiend must be getting close if he's building up tempo like that. So he just cried out Allen's name, over and over again. Each thrust was becoming more harder, more faster and... and...

The door was heard being pulled open and with a faint croak of, "What is - OH! Gawd! Sorry!" Lavi really couldn't tell who it was. He actually wanted to stop and tell the person off. He knew it was a woman though.

"Ignore them." Allen growled out as he quicken the pace some more. "Come on, cum for me! Cum for me Lavi, come on!"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" It was a man this time. "Would you two cover up!" Allen obviously ignored whoever it was as he kept on plowing into Lavi.

That didn't stop the waterworks from stopping. A thick coat of white splattered onto Allen's chest, but the movements did not stop. Arching into his lover, Lavi could hardly register exactly what he was saying. All he could feel was Allen pounding away into him, not once stopping even as his own orgasm filled Lavi up to the brim.

He literally came again not a second latter. The pleasure was just way too intense.

Collapsing against the other body, the stick mess underneath spread against them. It wasn't long till Lavi realized what was happening around him. Someone, or in this cause, some_bodies_ came barging into the room.

"Do you mind, I'm having a bit of a private moment here" It was Allen and he obviously sounded displeased with the audience.

Apparently their visitors were still standing by the door. A quick glance confirmed that it was their friends; Lenalee and Link. The look on the pair was priceless. Something Lavi would be laughing at later.

Lenalee was just standing there, a hand held up to her lips and staring in pure shock. Never mind the fact that her whole face was beet red. She wasn't moving. Heck, she wasn't even registering the fact what was being said. She was just standing there, staring at the boys without a care of the world. Oh, and she was having a nosebleed.

Link on the other hand... He held a look of disgust. Granted, even his own cheeks were flushed, but Lavi assumed it was due to embarrassment for walking in on them in a very... intimate moment. Not a second later, the German turned from red to green as he quickly glanced away.

"Zum teufel ist los mit dir zwei!?" The German yelled out in his native tongue. Lavi's mind translated the words: _The hell is wrong with you two? _There was nothing wrong with them at all. "You two could have locked the door!" Link scolded.

"Lock the door? Oh yes, I obviously can get up onto my feet and actually lock the door in the middle of very pleasurable activity. Actually, last I checked, one doesn't barge into another's room without permission! You snot nose prat!"

That ruffled up the ex-CROW's feathers. "Snot nose prat?! Why you... At least gag the man! It sounded like you were murdering a woman in here! Better yet, I wish it was such an act, considering the heresy you two just committed!"

Allen held Lavi down as he smirked. "Heresy? Really? Link, do I hear jealousy there? If you want, I'll gladly give you another show since you were so bloody interested in watching."

"Wha?! Why.. I... outta... URGH!" the blond man was seeing red as he threw his arms up and spluttered about.

"Get. Out." Allen said firmly as he shot a glare at the pair. "And take Lenalee with you. No offense, but I'm the type to go down on a Miss Laycock."

That got a response from the girl. Well kind of. The poor woman fainted due to the vulgarity Allen threw out. Then again its not everyday a young woman walks in on their hot male friends in the middle of a sex-frenzy. Thankfully Link was there to save the woman from any head injuries.

"I swear, you two disgust me." Link seethed as he held onto Lenalee. Soon enough he was out the door, slamming it shut.

"... Fucken prat." Allen muttered.

During the whole conversation, Lavi kept his face hidden. He couldn't help but be a embarrassed at being caught in such a position. However, it didn't compare anywhere near to how furious the man felt at Link's words. If it wasn't for the fact that Allen was holding him down, the redhead would have charged at the other and beat the two dots off his damn head. Butt naked or not.

God dammit, where the heck did his pride go? He was going to beat that damn German next time he seen him.

"Hey..." Allen whispered as he ran his hands through the mop of red hair. "You okay there?"

"Okay?" Lavi's voice was laced with rage, "Why did you hold me back?! He deserved to have his face smashed!"

Allen just let a calm smile grace his lips. "And deal with being charged with assault and indecency? I don't think we should risk that, since your Innocents will be taken away and we'll both kicked out from here."

He had a point there. Still... "How can you be so calm about this?" Pushing himself up, Lavi couldn't help but grimace. It was sticky all over the place.

"I have to be. I would have been dead a long time ago if I let my anger control me. On top of that, why punish yourself because of someone's stupidity?" Pausing a moment, a devilish grin was then flashed. "So, I see you enjoyed yourself there."

Blushing, Lavi glanced down at their chests. "... I can't feel my legs..."

"Told you I'd give you the best orgasm you'd ever experience." That smug little bastard...

Shaking his head, Lavi leaned down to snatch a short, sweet kiss. "... I can't believe you kept on going when those two busted into the room..."

There was a snort, "Remember, Cross Marian was my master." The kiss was returned with much tenderness.

"Sounds like an interesting story." Another kiss and a hum of bliss.

"Hrm? Not really much of a story. Its more of Cross barging into my room each time I had company over. He even made of habit of knowing which brothels I was visiting just to bug me..."

"Brothels?" A thin maroon brown rose at that. "And why would he do that? That's right down creepy."

Smirking, "It was to make sure I was prepared for anything, no matter what the situation was. So eventually I just got so use to the fact that people would barge in. Granted I'm not one for voyeurism, but that doesn't mean I'll be stopping what I'm doing just because someone barged on inside. Unless its a life or death situation. That's a different topic all in itself."

Lavi couldn't help but stare at the other teenager. He wasn't sure what to actually make out of this. Its not everyday that you learn about your best friend's sexual experiences. Raising a brow at Lavi, Allen then jerked his hips up.

Gasping at the soreness, "Shit. Don't do that!"

"Was making sure I didn't break anything." smirks at that.

Narrowing his eyes, "You're a smug little shit, ain't you?" and then laughs. Leaning forward, "I'm taking top next time."

Allen released a very throaty groan, "I can't wait for that."

"Really now? Which way do you enjoy more then?" Slowly Lavi began to pull Allen out from himself. God, the man was still semi-hard.

"Depends on the partner. I like both ways, but if I had to pick... I like being on the bottom. Something about getting filled up is just so delicious." Pushing himself on shaky arms, a mutter of getting cleaned up was mentioned.

"You have a shower stall, correct?" Lavi had to hold onto the bedpost to prevent himself from falling over. Its only been 15 minutes since he experienced the double orgasm and he was still quivering.

Allen laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, off to the side." was said simply with a grin. "Why not take a moment to get the feel back into your legs? I'll be needing help anyway."

Huffing, "... Fine..." lowering himself onto the bed, "And now you're asking for help? Seriously?" grins.

Flashing the grin back, "Someone taught me the dangers of what happened when not asking for help."

"Oh? What happened?"

"They ended up unable to move for a good 15 minu-" Just then, Allen's stomach made its presence known. "And... That."

Laughing loudly, Lavi just shook his head, "Think you can hold off enough so that we can get cleaned up?"

"Depends..." holding onto his stomach, "How long will it take? Knowing you, you'd starve me first!" sniffles.

Rolling his eyes, Lavi just got up again. "I should starve you, considering the fact that I'll be sore all day."

"You weren't complaining when I wa-" Allen was cut off by Lavi's lips. Gathering the slimmer male up in his arms, Lavi wobbled off to the washrooms. Allen's laughter was music to Lavi's ears. Another thing he could never get tired of; Allen's laughter. It was a beautiful thing.

You know, if someone actually asked why Lavi was so darn happy that day, they would most likely got an odd response. Not that the one-eyed, hammer-wielding man wasn't odd enough as it is. Still, to think that _'bad weather'_ was the cause to his happiness.

Its not like they knew that when the bad weather came around, Lavi would be there for his lover. Actually, the bad weather was the reason why those two got together. Without Allen actually struggling through the joint pains, thus leading to a heated scene with his friend, the pair wouldn't be able to say _'Yeah, our first time doing it was actually funny.'_

Komui wasn't very happy when he found out that his precious baby sister got an eyeful of man-on-man action. He just wined and demanded that the pair locked their doors from now on. Then he slap down a door hanger sign. Allen was no amused when the sign would wail off _'Do not disturb' _followed by a very annoying _'Bee-doo! Bee-doo!" _noise. You'd most likely expect some goggle wearing, yellow fleshy thing dressed in a jumpsuit to pass by.

Cross actually had the decency to shoot the annoying sign. Then shoot Lavi, calling him a stupid pervert, along with other insults. It was nice to see Cross' fatherly side come out. Even if it came with an arsenal of violence.

Bad weather can bring on the most oddest of situations to happen. It was as though the weather was reflecting on the hardships that were going on. After all, what do you do when the weather gets bad? You either wait it out or do something about it. Just like the hard times you share with your comrades. Or even your secret crush.

Yeah. It was safe to say that life was getting a bit better now that the sun was coming out.


End file.
